Lado salvaje
by lilycobain
Summary: serie de historias lemon Sasuhina C:
1. Salvaje

Lo personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto l..l

—Hablan—

Narración

Salvaje

Suspiro del aburrimiento por cuarta vez en la hora.

Se encontraba acostado en la cama matrimonial que compartía con su querida y hermosa novia, solo que esta no se encontraba con el en estos momentos; si no que ella estaba en la empresa de su familia, ya que tenia que empezar a familiarizarse para asumir la presidencia en, aproximadamente, nueve meses.

Tomo el control remoto y cambio de canal. "Ghost, la sombra del amor" se presenciaba en su pantalla y, aun mas aburrido, apachurro con su dedo gordo el mismo botón. No le apetecía ver películas cursis, pero pareciera que era lo único que habría en cada canal al que cambiaba, una tonta y melosa película cursi.

Apago el televisor, se levanto de su cómoda cama y reprimió un bostezo que amenazaba con salir, mientras se alborotaba sus azabaches cabellos se dirigió hacia el ordenador que se encontraba en la misma habitación.

Lo encendió y espero que este cargara la configuración.

Tomo el ratón con su mano derecha y abrió su explorador, para después abrir su correo y leer algunos mensajes sobre la empresa de su familia, cosas administrativas y todo eso. Al igual que Hinata el era hijo de un empresario, solo que el no era el heredero legitimo, si no su querido hermano Itachi. Pero como todo Uchiha tenia que estar al pendiente de su trabajo, ya que su padre lo dejo como vicepresidente de la empresa.

Reviso los dos últimos documentos que Itachi le había mandado, todo estaba en orden. Tecleo un mensaje para su hermano. Cerro su correo, pero se quedo pensativo ¿Qué haría ahora?

Sin más empezó a navegar en internet. Empezó buscando noticias sobre"System of a down" una banda de nu-metal que al parecer andaba de gira por Tokio, si obtenía la información de cuando era que estos tipos se presentaran, compraría dos boletos y se llevaría Hinata con el, ya que compartían gustos por el metal.

La verdad es que se sentía un hombre afortunado al estar junto con ella, pues había sido un difícil reto al conquistarla. La peliazul pasaba de el cuando iban en la secundaria, se podría decir que fue en esa etapa que empezó a sentir interés por la chica. Hinata no se le lanzaba, no lo veía como un trofeo o algo de que sacar provecho, ella simplemente pasaba de el por el idiota de su mejor amigo. ¡Algo realmente descabellante! ¿Qué mujer no voltea a ver al sexy Sasuke Uchiha? ¡ELLA!

Pero al final, tras varias estupideces y muestras de interés por parte de el, la Hyuga le dio una oportunidad, no muy convencida, pero una oportunidad. Una que no desaprovecho.

Ya llevaban dos años y medio de relación. Pronto le pediría matrimonio, el ya tenia guardado su anillo, uno que Mikoto, su madre, le había ayudado a escoger.

Pero volviendo a su aburrimiento, un anuncio publicitario le llamo la atención.

Era sobre una página donde podías ver… videos relativamente interesantes (por no decir pervertidos).

No muy seguro le dio clic, abriendo la publicidad en una ventana aparte.

Sintió cosquillas en su parte baja, al observar los diferentes cuadrito que aparecían con imágenes de chicas desnudas. Amateur, lesbianas, hard core, fellatio son algunas de las descripciones que leía debajo de cada video. Sin duda alguna le dio doble clic al hard core.

Al instante se vio aparecer poco a poco distintos videos conforme la pagina cargaba, negros que dan duro, sexo duro en la playa, puta salvaje…

Leía cada titulo y observaba bien la imagen, decidiendo que video ver.

Las intensas cosquillas que sentía en su miembro le indicaron que abriera un video de nombre "Mamacita rica recibe cogida salvaje". La pagina cargo revelando el cuadro donde se apreciaba la imagen de una chica rubia, delgada, con senos pequeños y un redondo trasero.

Dirigió el mouse hacia el icono de un triangulo apuntando hacia la derecha, apareció un circulo que giraba y después de varios segundos el video empezó.

Se recargo en la silla, viendo fijamente la pantalla.

La chica, antes mencionada, apareció con un sexy baby doll con forma de colegiala. Esta empezó a bailar al son de una música de fondo, carraspeo un poco para después seguir viendo como la chica movía sensualmente sus caderas.

…

Había logrado salir temprano de con su padre, eso de ser la heredera y estar al pendiente de la empresa de su familia era algo agobiante y cansado.

Se recargo en la pared del estacionamiento para quitarse la negra zapatilla que amenazaba con sacarle una ampolla en su talón, se lo froto un poco y se volvió a poner la zapatilla para caminar lo que restaba a su coche, de un verde agua. Al sentarse en la parte del copiloto, se agacho un poco para tomar unos zapatos de piso y ponérselos en sus cansados pies.

Encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha hacia el departamento que compartía con el azabache.

El trayecto estuvo tranquilo, sin tráfico. Llego silenciosamente al estacionamiento del edificio donde habitaba con su novio, salió del asiento de copiloto, tomo su maletín, cerro la puerta con seguro y verifico las demás. Uno ya no podía confiarse.

Asintió con la cabeza, como afirmándose que nada le pasaría al bonito auto que su padre le había regalado por su decimo octavo cumpleaños. Saludo al portero con un asentimiento de cabeza y subió al ascensor.

Al llegar al piso de su departamento, saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta de color negro, todo estaba en silencio. Dejo su maletín y suéter en el pequeño sillón de la sala, se quito los zapatos y camino descalza.

—¿Sasuke? — pregunto, asomándose en la cocina.

No había nadie, eso significaba que estaba en la recamara. Abrió el refrigerador y saco un plato de fresas, tenia algo de hambre. Tomo una mientras se dirigía a la puerta que daba al dormitorio, pero se paro en seco al escuchar gemidos.

Su corazón latía fuertemente, y mentalmente se preparo para lo que fuera a ver haya adentro. _'Dios mío, no me hagas esto'_. Reprimió un gemido que quería salir de forma triste de su boca, empuño su mano libre para darse fuerza y la acerco a la perilla. Temblorosa la giro.

Poco a poco, como si fuera una intrusa, asomo su cabeza para ver la tendida cama.

Sin hacer mucho ruido logro cerrar la puerta tras suyo y se acerco al cuerpo que ya hacia sentado frente a la Pc, _'¿Qué estará haciendo Sasuke?'_. Mientras mas se acercaba se dio cuenta que el Uchiha, solo veía un video erótico. Internamente suspiro de alivio.

Dejo las fresas, silenciosamente, sobre el buro que se encontraba a su lado.

Los gemidos que la chica gritaba hicieron que ella se sonrojara al ver como el hombre la penetraba rápidamente, con desespero y pasión. Sintió mucho calor en todo su cuerpo, y como su sexo se tensaba.

—Hmmm— el azabache paso su mano varias veces por su entrepierna, imaginándose a la chica como su novia y a el como el hombre que la penetraba a ese ritmo.

Hinata sintió una descarga correr por su espina dorsal al escucharlo gemir.

Una idea traviesa paso por su mente, sonrió, y despacio se hizo un poco para atrás.

Escucho como el Uchiha bajaba el cierre de su pantalón, y ella hizo lo mismo con su falda. Esta callo al piso en un ruido sordo y empezó a desabotonarse su blusa.

El azabache gruño y ella desabrocho su sostén, liberando sus enormes pechos.

—Oh, Hinata— susurro con vos deseosa el Uchiha, mientras hacia a un lado su bóxer para tomar entre sus manos su duro miembro.

La Hyuga se sintió desfallecer ante su tono, empezó a pellizcarse sus pezones y acariciar sus dos montes.

—Ah, ah. Así, así, mas— se escuchaba pronunciar a la rubia que se encontraba acostada con el hombre entres sus piernas, penetrándola rápidamente.

—Hmmm, rico—pronuncio el azabache, acariciando la longitud de su hombría despacio.

Sentía su cuerpo ser consumido por las llamas pasionales que crecían en su vientre, se quito su braga y se acerco a su novio por detrás. Tomándolo de sorpresa, agarro su miembro con sus delgadas manos para acariciarlo ella misma.

—Hi-hinata… Hmmm, sigue así preciosa— le susurro en su oído a su futura esposa, ¡Dios! Era tan buena dándole placer con sus delicadas y suaves manos.

La peliazul comenzó a besar el cuello del chico, acelerando los movimientos de sus manos, deteniéndose en la cabeza de la porción de carne erecta, pasando sus dedos varias veces en esa área sensible.

El Uchiha gruño guturalmente un gemido.

Sin detenerse en los movimientos de sus manos en el sexo masculino, se poso frente al chico.

Sasuke abrió los ojos al verla desnuda, _'¿Cómo…?'_ pero no alcanzo a formularse la pregunta, Hinata había metido su miembro en su boca. Hecho su cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió la cabeza de su pene ser succionada por esa dulce boca.

Lamia la cabeza y acariciaba todo el tronco una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez. Se sentía sexy, deseosa, y ¿Por qué no?, traviesa al ver como el azabache gruñía y jadeaba ante los movimientos, lamidas y succionadas que su boca le daba.

Se detuvo al darse cuenta que el cuerpo masculino se tensaba.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, que los había mantenido cerrados fuertemente, buscando a su novia.

Hinata se encontraba apoyada en la mesa del ordenador, con sus piernas abiertas dejando ver su mojado sexo que palpitaba levemente excitado.

Se relamió los labios al verla deseosa, subió su mirar, la peliazul se encontraba ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás con sus pechos y pezones (erectos) ofreciéndose a el.

Hinata se lamia el labio inferior provocativamente, viéndolo directamente a esos ojos negros, pidiéndole que la hiciera suya en ese momento.

El Uchiha se levanto, de un rápido movimiento se deshizo de su playera, pantalones y bóxer. Quedando completamente desnudo.

Se acerco a la peliazul, siendo abrazado por sus delgadas y torneadas piernas, para besarla.

Entrecerraron los ojos mientras entrelazaban sus lenguas necesitados y con pasión desbordante.

Tomo entre sus manos cada pecho, pellizcando los ya duros pezones, escuchando jadear a su compañera. Los estrujo entre sus manos, para luego moverlos en círculos embobado por como se movían.

Lo dejo hacer con sus pechos, mientras jadeaba y soltaba uno que otro débil gemido a causa de los movimientos, se mordió el labio al ver como el chico miraba sus pezones. Como si quisiera mamarlos como un bebe.

Los gemidos provenientes del video, junto con sus jadeos llenaba la habitación, convirtiéndola en una atmosfera pasional y con temperatura. Sobre todo con morbo.

El escuchar gemidos de un video la ponía caliente, quería que Sasuke la penetrara salvajemente, que le dijera cosas sucias al oído. Quería que la tratara como una puta, pero sin dejar completamente de lado lo especial y "romántico" de su relación.

—Sasuke…

El mencionado entreabrió sus ojos, mientras seguía chupando el pezón.

—Te necesito.

Se incorporo, acercando su sexo con el femenino, acariciándolo de arriba hacia abajo. La tomo de sus muslos y entro en ella despacio. Joder, se sentía tan caliente y estrecha.

Empezó un vaivén lento, tortuoso para Hinata, pero placentero para ambos. ¡Oh! Como amaba tener sus paredes rodear su erecto miembro.

La Hyuga se sujeto del borde de la mesa para poder mover sus caderas, el ritmo que el Uchiha llevaba la estaba volviendo loca, quería más. Quería ser penetrada salvajemente hasta caer desfallecida.

—Hmmm, Hinata… así— susurro al chico, esa mujer si que sabia como moverse.

—Oh, ah— gemía la peliazul, ante cada movimiento de caderas que daba sentía el miembro del chico rozar sus uterinas paredes.

—Ahhh, nena. Que rico te mueves.

Enterró sus uñas en sus muslos para empezar a penetrarla un poco mas rápido, su chica andaba caliente, muy caliente.

Cerro sus ojos al sentir la aceleración de la embestidas, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás cuando la cabeza del miembro del chico toco un punto en su anatomía que la hizo delirar. Lo acerco de golpe, metiendo más su pene dentro de ella, arqueo su espalda y gimió lo más fuerte que pudo, eso se había sentido tan delicioso.

—Ne-nena…— susurro entrecortadamente.

—Hazme tuya salvajemente, Sasuke.

El Uchiha la miro con un brillo en los ojos. Si eso quería…

Le dio chance de bajar de la mesa, haciéndose aun lado.

La Hyuga lo tomo de su mano, jalándolo con ella hacia la cama.

—¿Estas segura? — pregunto de pronto, no quería lastimarla en pleno acto.

—Si—respondió jalándolo hacia ella.

El azabache se preguntaba ¿Qué posición harían?

Pero dejo de pensar al sentir como la chica lo empujaba hacia la cama.

Hinata se subió encima de el, se levanto un poco, tomo con su mano el miembro y poco a poco fue bajando hasta tenerlo dentro de ella.

El Uchiha la tomo de sus nalgas, ayudándola a impulsarse y crear un vaivén verdaderamente animal.

—Ah, Hinata— susurraba cada vez que sentía su miembro tocar su punto y las caricias que sus paredes le daban a su longitud.

—Oh, Sasuke…Dime que soy tu puta.

Mierda, eso encendió mas a su ya erecto pene, que dio un respingo y se engroso en sus interior.

—Eres mi rica puta…

Empezó a impulsarse para que cuando ella bajara el entrara mas profundo.

La chica soltó un sonoro gemido ante esa acción, se sentía en el paraíso.

—Se-se siente taaan ri-rico…Hmmm—gimió la chica, mientras arqueaba su espalda.

Veía sus pechos brincar ante la fuerza y rapidez de sus salvajes embestidas, con su mano izquierda pellizco el pezón del seno izquierdo. Lo apretaba entre su dedo pulgar e índice, dándole mas placer a la hermosa chica que gemía descontroladamente.

Esa nueva faceta de Hinata le encantaba y excitaba de sobremanera, ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que le pediría llamarla puta en pleno acto? ¿Y eso de que quería sexo salvaje? ¡DIOS! Había descubierto el lado ninfómano de la tierna y tranquila Hinata Hyuga.

Sintió su miembro ser apretado por sus carnosas y estrechas paredes, avisándole que su rica puta llegaría al orgasmo en menos de diez segundos.

Acelero mas, si es que era posible, penetrándola lo más profundo y rápido que podía, deleitándose con la imagen de verla arquear su espalda, con los ojos cerrados y gritando su nombre, rogándole por más.

El sudor llenaba sus dos cuerpos ante el ejercicio que hacían, dándole la más hermosa imagen de la chica que estaba siendo brutalmente penetrada por su miembro.

Dirigió su mano izquierda a su sexo, acariciando esa perla hinchada con rapidez, sin detener en ningún momento sus embestidas.

—Hazlo mi amor.

Seguido de eso, sintió como su miembro era bañado de sus jugos, para después el, llenarla con su semen.

La peliazul callo cansada y jadean encima de su novio.

Sasuke tomo la sabana y se cubrió a ambos con ella, le beso tiernamente su frente.

—Estuviste genial hoy…— menciono pícaro.

La Hyuga soltó una risita nerviosa, sonrojándose completamente.

—Nunca lo habíamos hecho así… tan salvaje—prosiguió mientras acariciaba su nalga, después la otra y rozaba entre ellas varias veces.

—Yo…— no sabia que decir, estaba un poco avergonzada pero feliz. Se estremeció ante las caricias en su trasero.

—Te amo— susurro besándole delicadamente sus labios.

—Yo igual… ¡Auch! Sasuke…

Hizo un puchero.

El Uchiha sonrió de lado, mientras le asestaba otra nalgada y luego la estrujaba.

Hinata sonrió y lo beso, para dar inicio a otra ronda de sexo salvaje.

El azabache la giro posándola de costado y que le diera la espalda, alzo su pierna para poder entrar en ella con facilidad, pero se detuvo al ver un pequeño plato con fresas.

Un afrodisíaco, que sin duda, sacaría cuantas veces el quisiera, el lado animal de Hinata.

De un certero movimiento, entro en ella. Para comenzar con el vaivén animal de sus caderas.

FIN

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER C:

VIVA EL ROCK Y METAL ¡AJUA!

Suerte y excelentes vibras, hasta luego l..l


	2. Siempre juntos

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto l..l

Sin mas, disfruten de la lectura ;)

SIEMPRE JUNTOS

Sasuke y Hinata.

Hijos de familia prestigiosa, orgullosa y adinerada.

Un Uchiha, una Hyuga.

Sus familias se conocen desde tiempos remotos.

Clanes importantes.

Se conocieron desde bebes; mas bien desde el vientre de sus madres.

Crecieron juntos.

Desde que tienen memoria han compartido muchas cosas.

Juguetes, amigos, travesuras, dolor, felicidad…

Cuando entraron a la escuela lo hicieron juntos, se sentaron juntos, aprendía juntos, estudiaban juntos, hacían la tarea juntos, eran castigados juntos… ¡En fin! Hacían todo, juntos.

Se graduaron juntos.

Entraron a la secundaria; sus cambios físicos y hormonales los superaron juntos. Sasuke siempre estaba para ella en "sus días", aguantando su humor cambiante. Íntimos amigos, no había secretos.

Volvieron a graduarse juntos.

Al entrar a la preparatoria; Sasuke animo a su mejor amiga a confesarse al dobe de su mejor amigo, Hinata acepto con la condición de que el aceptara los sentimientos de la Haruno. Recibieron una respuesta afirmativa al mismo tiempo.

A pesar de que cada quien tenia su pareja, estaban juntos. Claro que eso nadie lo veía con buenos ojos; especialmente el club de fans de ambos.

Eran populares…

Hinata era delgada pero con un cuerpo bien desarrollado, cabello azulino el cual caía como cascada por su espalda, piel blanca como la nieve, voz angelical y unos hermosos ojos blancos que parecían dos perlas alumbrando como la luna misma. En pocas palabras, un hermoso ángel.

Sasuke era delgado pero con cuerpo atlético, cabello azabache y piel blanca; hacían un fabuloso contraste. Ojos negros y profundos, tan profundo que creías que en algún momento te absorbería. Voz gruesa y varonil. Un dios personificado.

"Hechos el uno para el otro…"

Faltaba poco para alcanzar la mayoría de edad.

Jóvenes adultos.

Y como toda persona, querían experimentar los placeres de la vida; mas específicamente, el sexo.

Un salvaje, una diosa…

Así era como se referían al Uchiha y la Hyuga. Muchas veces Sakura no lograba llevarle el ritmo al azabache; según ella destilaba tanta energía y pasión que terminaba antes que el. Naruto pensaba similar, a Hinata le gustaba experimentar con las diversas posiciones, y en cada nueva, el Uzumaki terminaba antes que ella, dejándola insatisfecha.

Amistad.

Como eran tan buenos amigos, Hinata le comentaba a Sasuke sobre el poco desempeño que el rubio tenía en la cama, así mismo Sasuke se quejo de Sakura.

Algo más…

Se vieron como todos lo días, en casa de Sasuke. No había nadie en la gran mansión, solo ellos dos. Estuvieron en la habitación del Uchiha menor, estudiando.

Un roce.

Fue lo que detono la pasión insatisfecha de ambos.

No se detuvieron a pensar en la amistad de ambos, cuando se veían mutuamente desnudos. Todo comenzó con besos feroces y caricias pasionales. La habitación se lleno de gemidos, y las penetraciones necesitadas y salvajes.

El nirvana.

El nombre del otro resonó por toda la habitación cuando llegaron juntos a la gloria, el paraíso, el placer… del orgasmo. Cayeron rendidos y abrazados en la gran cama; tuvieron sexo, una muy buena sesión de sexo. Pero eso no rompió el lazo que los unía, al contrario, fue reforzado con sentimientos encontrados.

Engaño…

Siguieron su vida normal, a lo ojos de los demás, como si entre ellos no hubiera pasado nada.

Nadie sospechaba nada.

Solo ellos sabían que habían traicionado a sus parejas.

¿Realmente importa eso?

En cada encuentro se hacían uno, sin remordimientos, sin culpabilidad. Total, solo eran los mejores amigos, que compartían todo, hasta la cama. Intimidad, placer, caricias, penetraciones, gemidos; todo era secreto de ambos.

Tiempo…

En la etapa de la universidad se dieron cuenta que no era necesario seguir con el Uzumaki y la Haruno, se tenían el uno al otro. Juntos terminaron con sus relaciones.

Tanto Sakura como Naruto pidieron una explicación a todo aquello, después de escuchar absolutamente nada, no aceptaron y rogaron para que reconsideraran su decisión.

No es no.

Un poco dolidos, decidieron darles tiempo. Tenían la esperanza de que pensaran bien su decisión y regresar a como era antes. Aunque había algo que a Sakura le afirmaba que eso no pasaría jamás.

Chismes.

Meses después, Sakura escucho sin querer una conversación de una de sus compañeras. La chica le comentaba a otra que había descubierto ¡Al Uchiha en pleno acto con la Hyuga!

Abrió grandes los ojos, ¿No se supone que esos dos son los mejores amigos?

Espía.

Haruno Sakura aun seguía con la espina sobre la conversación que había escuchado el otro día. En clase de gimnasia tanto Hinata como Sasuke se retiraron diciendo que tenían un compromiso que cumplir con Kakashi-sensei, algo no andaba bien, puesto que Kakashi se había retirado dos horas antes. Sin más empezó a seguirlos.

Verdad.

Los había perdido en un largo pasillo, con infinidad de puertas.

Fue acercándose a cada puerta, pegando su oreja, alerta a cualquier mínimo sonido. No fue hasta la penúltima que escucho el ruido de cosas caer. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro poco a poco. Se tapo la boca al ver que el Uchiha tenia alrededor de su cintura las piernas de la Hyuga. Como la peliazul tenia la playera de deportes hasta arriba con su sostén descolocado, dejando ver parte de sus pezones.

¡¿Que demonios…?!

Tanto Sasuke como Hinata se sorprendieron al ver a la Haruno con lágrimas en los ojos, haciendo ruido al hipar. La pelirrosa no aguanto el dolor en su pecho, y hecho a andar lejos de ellos.

Confirmado.

Todos en la universidad ya sabían de la aventura que tenía el Uchiha con la Hyuga. Pero los implicados muy poco les importaba lo que los demás pensaran de ellos.

Se tenían el uno para el otro.

Se encontraban encerrados en una bodega que utilizaban para guardar los utensilios de limpieza. Tiraron la mayoría de las cosas por el deseo que nublaba sus ojos. Sasuke besaba sin parar el cuello y piel expuesta de la Hyuga.

Todo era tan íntimo…

Como si nadie en ese momento existiera, solo ellos dos.

Las embestidas duras y certeras sacaban exquisitos gemidos de esos labios color cereza. El choque de caderas se oía por todo el pequeño cuarto. Las uñas estaban presentes, aferrándose a la porción de carne, con la intención de acelerar el vaivén, enterrándose completamente en ella.

¡Oh Dios!

El movimiento de lenguas era deliciosamente pasional. Hinata apretaba el duro miembro del chico con sus paredes, gemía como loca ante la fuerza que utilizaba el Uchiha para tocar su punto intentando abrirse paso entre sus calientes y húmedas carnes.

Tan estrecha…

Sin duda alguna, Hinata sabía como prolongar el orgasmo, haciendo más delicioso el estar entre sus piernas. Pero ya no aguantaba mas, quería acabar en ella como tantas otras veces. La tomo de sus pechos para pellizcar sus pezones, logrando que sus paredes soltaran un poco su, ya mas caliente, pene. Entraba lo más profundo que podía y las palabras sucias que la chica gritaba hicieron que su miembro engrosara.

Era toda una diosa en la cama…

El, era todo un salvaje…

Enterraba sus uñas en los brazos del chico. Gritaba por más cada vez que sentía como el miembro se enterraba duramente en ella.

El orgasmo se hizo presente.

Como cosquillas en todo su cuerpo, el cansancio presente y sus flujos combinados con el masculino, saliendo de su sensible y palpitante intimidad.

A pesar de que seguían teniendo sexo con la misma intensidad, algo en ellos cambio.

Te amo.

Se dijeron al unisonó, con una sonrisa radiante.

Desde ahí entendieron que ellos siempre compartirían muchas cosas juntos. ¿Por qué no su vida? ¿Su casa? ¿Hijos?

¿Por qué no estar siempre juntos?

Al día siguiente hicieron público su compromiso.

FIN

**_Contestando reviews:_**

Itachi Akihiko: Jajaja, eso es bueno XD okno, que bueno que te haya gustad e.e ¿Porque la sorpresa? espero y te haya gustado como lo redacte... jeje ¡Gracias! por el review y si, actualizo tarde pero seguro.

Fenix no seishin: ¡Gracias por el review! pues... tal vez e.e XD espero que te haya gustado este pequeño lemon. tal vez si continue este C: de todos modos avisare.

GRACIAS POR LEER C:

LES DESEO LA MEJOR DE LAS VIBRAS, HASTA LUEGO l..l


	3. Sensei

ATENCIÓN: se recomienda tener un rollo de higiénico para las siguientes hemorragias nasales que sufrirán XDDD o al menos seguro social…

En este lemon, Sasuke tiene aproximadamente 17 años y Hinata 26

Disfruten de la lectura e.e

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto l..l

—Hablan —

**Sueños**

Sensei

**Sasuke** **POV**:

Hinata-sensei había llegado tarde después de que su auto se hubiera descompuesto del aceite. Vestía una falda negra entallada a sus muslos y cintura, y tres dedos arriba de la rodilla, inusual ya que ella era una mujer reservada; pero que dejaba a la vista un poco mas de sus torneadas piernas.

No me considero un pervertido, pero ciertamente me había dado cuenta que Hinata Hyuga contaba con un cuerpo de diosa.

Ahora mismo se encontraba dándonos la espalda escribiendo en el pizarrón; me daba una de las mejores vistas sobre su redondo trasero, la tela de la falda se entallaba perfectamente a esa parte de su anatomía que me resultaba verdaderamente interesante.

Ni que decir de sus piernas, blancas y bien torneadas. Se veían fuertes y bien cuidadas.

Mire a mis costados y me di cuenta que no era el único que observaba de mas a la sensei, eso me molesto y no se porque.

—Entonces —la sensei se giro para explicar lo que había escrito—, los á-ácidos se nombran se-según los componentes…

Mi atención fue acaparada por ese par de pechos que prometían ser redondos y suaves. La blusa blanca de corte v en el cuello me dejaba ver el nacimiento de esos dos montes. Sentí que en ese momento mi boca se hacia agua al imaginarme succionar esos botones. ¿Qué tan duros se podrían? ¿Cuál seria su sabor?

Sacudí mi cabeza ante esos pensamientos, yo no era un pervertido como Naruto (mi mejor amigo). Aunque puede que se me haya pegado un poco, por el tiempo que e convivido con el.

—Les pon-pondré algunos ejer-ejercicios —Hinata-sensei nos dio la espalda para borrar lo ya escrito y escribir los ejercicios.

Volví a admirar su trasero, el como sus nalgas eran entalladas; firmes. Después admire de nuevo sus piernas y no pude evitar preguntarme ¿Qué se sentiría estar entre ellas?

Hinata se movió y yo seguí con mi vista su suave caminar, y el leve contoneo de sus caderas al hacerlo. Se sentó sobre la silla en su mesa y cruzo su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, dándome la mejor de las vistas. Su entrepierna era cubierta por una braga negra de encaje.

…

—**Sa-Sasuke… —hecho su cabeza hacia atrás cuando yo simule embestirla.**

**Nos encontrábamos en un cuarto donde guardaban artículos de limpieza, Hinata estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa arrumbada en una esquina y yo entre sus piernas con mis manos en sus muslos.**

**Bese su cuello dejando rastros de mi saliva, simule otra embestida y la sensei gimió. Toque con amabas manos sus pechos, apretándolos y moviéndolos en círculos; admirando como jadeaba una y otra vez, con sus ojos entrecerrados por el deseo.**

**Mi miembro estaba más que despierto, así que lo pegue a su sexo cubierto por su braga de encaje color negro, para frotarlo una y otra vez. De arriba hacia abajo, de arriba hacia abajo; repetí el movimiento varias veces. Después me pegue con fuerza y volví a frotarlo.**

—**Ah, Sasuke… —volvió a echar su cabeza hacia atrás—. ¡Oh!, q-que rico.**

**Mi ego se inflo ante sus palabras. La tome de sus redondas nalgas, ella me abrazo por el cuello y la cargue. Hinata empezó a intentar brincar rozando deliciosamente su sexo en mi miembro. Sentía que la calentura me nublaba la visión, necesitaba estar entre las piernas de la sensei y embestirla una y otra vez ¡Ya! Torpemente la volví a dejar sobre la mesa para después desabrocharle la blusa hasta quitarle el estorboso sostén y ver en todo su esplendor ese par de pechos para degustarlos.**

**Chupe su pezón del seno derecho y con mi izquierda masajeaba su seno izquierdo. Succione el pezón haciendo sonidos de pequeñas explosiones que retumbaban en las paredes del pequeño cuarto; lo mordí.**

El despertador sonó, despertándome de mi caliente sueño. Algo molesto retire la sabana de mi cuerpo, ya hace un mes que soñaba con ese tipo de situaciones, y camine como todo un vaquero hacia el baño. Necesitaba una ducha de agua helada.

Gire la llave y el agua empezó a caer de la regadera, me quite el pantalón y el bóxer, liberando mi erecto pene. Lo observe por unos segundos; al estar excitado se engrosaba y se alargaba varios centímetros. Algunos artículos afirmaban que a las mujeres les gustaban los miembros de grandes tamaños, de quince centímetros en adelante al estar erecto. Mi sexo sin estar excitado medio ese tamaño. No era por presumir, pero me sentía orgulloso de ello.

Deje que el agua que caía de la regadera mojara todo mi cuerpo. Tome el shampoo entre mis manos para dirigirlo hacia mi rebelde cabello, pero una idea cruzo mi mente. ¿Qué tal si hacia mi sueño realidad?

Últimamente había notado que Hinata Hyuga me miraba, cuando yo resolvía ejercicios en el cuaderno y no le ponía atención. Si resultaba que yo le gustaba a la sensei seria mas fácil cogérmela, pero si no, estaría en problemas. Aunque conociéndola tendría que ir lento para no asustarla.

Tendría que idear un plan.

…

Llegue al salón de clases media hora antes de la entrada, ya era costumbre. Me senté en mi pupitre, la soledad que aquel salón me brindaba la oportunidad de pensar en como acercarme a Hinata-sensei, mejor dicho como cogérmela sin llegar a asustarla antes de cumplir mi cometido.

En la preparatoria Konoha teníamos senseis para cada materia, así que en esta hora no me tocaría verla, si no hasta la siguiente.

Pasaron los minutos y todavía no ideaba algo para acercarme a la Hyuga, los estudiantes con los que compartía salón empezaron a llegar de uno en uno; hasta que llego Asuma, sensei de algebra.

El sensei estaba por correr la puerta del aula, cuando un rubio entro como rayo y se sentó a lado mío.

—Uzumaki Naruto —el rubio sonrió rascándose la nuca—, tienes retardo.

—¡Pero Asuma-sensei! —lloriqueo el dobe.

—Hn —respondió. Se dirigió a su mesa y saco un folder color paja—. Sasuke Uchiha lleva esto a Hinata Hyuga, salón 203.

—Hmph —respondí indiferente, aunque por dentro estaba emocionado. Eh ahí mi oportunidad.

—Bastardo —susurro mi mejor amigo. El sabía sobre mis sueños con la Hyuga.

Lo mire de reojo y sonreí de lado, el dobe me alzo el pulgar mientras sonreía zorrunamente.

Ante esto Sakura Haruno; cabello rosa y ojos jade, golpeo al rubio. Ella también sabía sobre el deseo que le profesaba a Hinata-sensei, eso le molestaba de sobremanera ya que ella decía "amarme".

Salí del salón ante las atentas miradas de mis compañeros. Una picara de Naruto y una triste y molesta de Sakura.

Camine con paso rápido hacia el salón 203, quedaba en el tercer piso. Subí las escaleras y gire hacia la izquierda. Toque la penúltima puerta de aquel pasillo.

—Adelante —la escuche decir. Corrí la puerta hacia aun lado y entre.

Hinata era la única que estaba en ese salón, ¿Coincidencia? O este día estaba de suerte.

Me acerque a la mesa donde la sensei revisaba varias hojas, me miro y sonrió.

—Aquí tiene —le ofrecí el folder y cuando ella estiro su mano yo acerque la mía para tocar un poco su piel.

Ante eso, Hinata Hyuga se sonrojo y me sonrió tímidamente.

—Gracias.

…

Pasaron dos semanas y ya tenia considerablemente algo avanzado con Hinata-sensei.

Hablábamos un poco mas, le ayudaba a revisar algunos trabajos. Ser el mejor de la clase me había beneficiado para pasar más tiempo con ella.

Era una mujer sumamente gentil y educada, a veces un poco inocente; o eso me daba la impresión. Pero como dicen hay que tener cuidado con los que no hablan y Hinata Hyuga era un ser sumamente tranquilo; callada y reservada.

Varias veces me le insinué; abrazándola por la espalda, tocando su pierna, acercándome a su rostro con el objetivo de besarla y devorarla en ese instante. La Hyuga solo se limitaba a sonrojarse y dejarse hacer.

Eso me decía que yo no le era indiferente.

Un receso como cualquier otro, me encontraba con Hinata en un aula. Solos; ella y yo. Los maestros habían organizado un torneo de futbol por lo que la mayoría estaban ocupados participando o viendo el juego, al igual que lo estudiantes.

Esta era mi oportunidad.

Me posicione detrás de Hinata, que arreglaba unos papeles, la tome de su cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo. Dio un saltito y yo dirigí mi nariz a olfatear su cabello.

—¿Sa-Sasuke? —su tartamudeo, me gustaba su tartamudeo.

Pegue mi abultado miembro a sus nalgas.

Y algo que no esperaba me sorprendió.

Hinata movió su cadera, rozando mi pene por sobre la tela de mi pantalón, al mismo tiempo que jadeaba.

—Sensei —ronronee en su oído restregando mi sexo en la división de sus exquisitas nalgas.

—Oh, Sasuke —la Hyuga recargo sus manos en la orilla de la mesa y empezó a mover sus nalgas sobre mi miembro.

Enterré mis uñas en sus muslos y me uní a sus candentes movimientos. La fricción se hizo deliciosa y jodidamente placentera, ambos jadeábamos deseosos. De un rápido movimiento la Hyuga se escapo de mis manos y corrió hacia la puerta, yo la seguí ya que esto no se quedaría así y obtendría lo que quería; cogérmela.

La acorrale en la puerta corrediza, ella me miro sonrojada y puso el pestillo. La mire confundido y ella pego sus carnosos labios a los míos. Separo sus labios dándome paso para saborearla. Metí mi lengua acariciando la suya, enfrascándonos en el movimiento de estas.

Nuestras lenguas se saboreaban y enroscaban. La atraje hacia mí y camine con ella hacia la mesa donde los papeles reposaban.

Los tire de un solo movimiento de mi brazo izquierdo y la acosté torpemente sobre la madera. Me subí y me situé sobre ella; entre sus piernas.

Nuevamente nos besamos, desenfrenadamente, utilice mis manos para recorrer por sobre la tela su cuerpo, deteniéndome en sus pechos y muslos. Ella acariciaba mi espalda y jalaba mis rebeldes cabellos.

Deje mi cuerpo recargarse en el de ella, pero sin llegar a aplastarla, y dirigí mi boca a su blanquecino cuello para chuparlo y morderlo, dejando marcas de mis dientes en el.

Empecé a bajar hasta su clavícula y poco a poco fui desabotonando su blusa lila hasta poder divisar su negro sostén de encaje, el cual hice a un lado para chupar su erecto pezón.

—Hmmm —susurro.

Dirigió sus pequeñas manos a los botones de la playera del uniforme del instituto para poder quitármela. Al desabrocharla completamente la lance a algún lugar del salón. Hinata acaricio mi torso completamente, mandando infinidad de cosquillas placenteras por toda mi espina, logrando que mi miembro engrosara aun más.

Baje el cierre de su falda y ella hizo lo mismo con mi pantalón. Me baje el pantalón y el bóxer hasta mis muslos, liberando mi miembro erecto.

Hinata se lamio su labio inferior mientras lo veía fijamente. No hizo falta que le preguntara si lo quería probar ya que lo metió completamente en su boca.

Me senté en la mesa y ella se agacho para poder chuparlo mejor, dejando su trasero en alto. Con dificultad logre quitarme los pantalones y el bóxer y le ayude a deshacerse de su blusa y sostén.

Hinata succionaba la cabeza de mi pene, mientras yo jadeaba sin descanso, esa mujer era muy buena dando mamadas. Sus cálidas manos masajeaban todo el tronco de mi miembro. Luego empezó a meterse hasta el fondo mi verga.

—Sensei —la incorpore al sentir que me vendría, todavía había mucho por hacer.

Hinata pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior, yo saque la mía y empecé a lamer su lengua sin que nuestros labios se tocaran. De un rápido movimiento le quite su falta y luego su braga.

—Oh —hecho su cabeza hacia atrás cuando dirigí mi mano a su entrepierna, empecé a acariciar su clítoris moviéndolo levemente—, s-si.

Metí mi dedo medio en su vagina, a lo que Hinata empezó a mover sus caderas en círculos. Añadí un dedo más y ella me tomo de los hombros para elevarse y meter lo más que podía mis dedos en su entrada. Su calidez rodeo mis dedos para después sentir humedad.

Añadí un tercer dedo y dirigí mi boca a su pezón, mientras lo mordía movía mis dedos en su vagina.

—¡Aaah! —grito al llegar al orgasmo.

Con los ojos cerrados intentaba tranquilizar su agitada respiración. Sus fluidos resbalaban desde su entrada y caían con lentitud sobre la mesa. Ella abrió los ojos y ante su sonrojada mirada me lamí los dedos que le habían dado placer. Sabia deliciosa…

Hinata me empujo despacio hasta que quede completamente acostado. Ella se situó con sus dos piernas a lado de las mías, dejándome ver su sexo en todo su esplendor. Tomo mi pene entres sus manos, acariciándolo, poniéndolo recto para ella bajar y meterlo en su vagina.

Jadee al sentir su estreches envolver mi miembro. Estaba tan caliente.

Se alzo mostrándome la unión de nuestros sexos y bajo con brusquedad, abriendo completamente sus piernas, intentando meter toda mi verga en ella. Arqueo su espalda y yo gemí, empezó un vaivén rápido al recargar sus manos en mis rodillas; dándome la mejor imagen de sus tetas saltar.

La tome de su cadera, ayudándola a impulsarse y bajar con rapidez intentando entrar lo más profundo.

—Hmmm.

Gracias a la posición que estábamos, Hinata me dejaba ver como mi pene se adentraba en su vagina. La volví a impulsar para bajarla de golpe, intente hacer lo mismo pero ella no me lo permitió al moverse en círculos con mi verga dentro de ella. Sus paredes rozaban con la longitud de mi miembro, estaba tan apretada, y la cabeza de mi pene chocaba contra algo suave.

Salí de ella y con cuidado de no caer de la mesa, la posicione debajo de mí. Era hora de tener el mando.

—Sasuke… —suplico, al yo mover mi pene sobre su clítoris—. Métemelo.

Esa palabra me desarmo, con brusquedad me adentre en la estreches de su sexo. Ella gimió sonoramente y adentro más mi miembro al rodear mi cadera con sus piernas. Sin siquiera sacar mi sexo más de dos centímetros empecé a embestirla, adentrándome lo más que podía en su vagina. Pegue mi torso a sus pechos y me dirigí a morder su cuello. Hinata empezó a gemir en mi oído, descontroladamente.

—Ah, Sasuke —mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y luego lamio el centro—, Así, así.

Me abrazo por la espalda, enterrando sus uñas ante las penetraciones. Su cuerpo se movía junto con el mío ante la fuerza que utilizaba para adentrarme en ella.

—¿T-te gusta? —pregunte a su oído, mientras aceleraba el vaivén de caderas entrando mas brusco en ella.

—A-ah, si. Lo ha-haces muy rico. ¡Oh! A-acelera.

—Oh, ma-mamacita —su estreches me estaba matando, la tome de sus nalgas y la eleve un poco para tener mas acceso a su rico sexo.

Ella gimió mas fuerte, ese ángulo me daba mas acceso a meter mi verga en su vagina; además que mi longitud rozaba con sus paredes intensamente. La cabeza de mi pene chocaba contra algo suave, blando; el choque de caderas no me permitía seguir divagan en que era lo que tocaba, pero sin duda era algo que a Hinata Hyuga le fascinaba. Me lo demostraba el como gritaba y arqueaba su espalda.

—¡Ahí, ahí! ¡A-aaaaah!

Apreté fuertemente mis dientes, intentando retrasar el momento de mi orgasmo por algunos segundos.

—¿D-Donde lo quieres? —pregunte mirándola fijamente.

—¡Dentro! —grito ella al correrse, mojando mi pene en su interior.

La embestí con dureza dos veces más y la llene completamente. Hinata abrió la boca, entrecerró los ojos y arqueo su espalda al recibir mi semen en su interior.

Caí algo casado sobre su delgado cuerpo, Hinata me acuno en su pecho y acaricio con ternura mi cabello. Gire un poco mi rostro atrapando con mi boca su pezón derecho, al cual empecé a succionar. Lo adentre en mi boca y jugué con el con mi lengua.

—Hmmm.

Deje su pezón en paz y con lentitud me incorpore, Hinata-sensei me imito viéndome con una sonrisa. Baje del escritorio pero Hyuga me empujo hacia la silla, caí sentado y vi como Hinata bajaba de la mesa con movimientos sensuales de su cadera. Mi miembro reacciono dando un respingo.

Se sentó sobre mi regazo con sus piernas abiertas.

—Sasuke… —tomo entre sus dedos un mechón de mi cabello y acerco su entrepierna a mi miembro, restregándolo, mojando mi pene con la combinación de mi semen con sus jugos—. Quiero más…

Me sorprendí por lo que me estaba diciendo, ¡Hinata Hyuga quería más sexo! Pero yo no se lo negaría. Jamás.

Tome mi miembro para dirigirlo a su entrada. Ella se acomodo para que mi verga entrara en su deliciosa y caliente vagina. Nuevamente su estreches envolvió a mi miembro, despertando en su interior.

Hinata empezó a dar saltitos. Nos mirábamos con los ojos entrecerrados a causa de la pasión. Sus enormes tetas brincaban al compas de sus saltos, moviéndose deliciosamente. Mi verga entraba y salía de su vagina, esta vez dejaría que ella marcara el ritmo de las penetraciones.

—A-aah —se detuvo por un momento—, aa-ah —el movimiento de su cadera empezó a subir de velocidad.

Con su lengua de fuera incito a la mía a entrelazarse sin hacer contacto de labios. Dirigió sus manos a sus pechos, pellizcando sus pezones, esta acción encendió mi libido a más no poder, deje su lengua para ver como se masajeaba sus tetas y jadeaba con los ojos entrecerrados. El movimiento de su cadera se hizo mas necesitado, subió de velocidad, de tono. Se volvió un tanto salvaje. Deseoso de placer.

—Sensei —ronronee estrujando con mis manos sus nalgas—. La qui-quiero mía… siempre.

—Oh, Sasuke…

De un rápido movimiento me levante con Hinata, recargue su espalda baja en el escritorio y empecé a embestirla fieramente.

—Eres mía.

—S-Soy tu-ya… ¡ASI! OH, QUE RICO SASUKE —se agarro de la orilla del escritorio para no caer, gemía demasiado alto. Estaba realmente loca de placer.

—¿Te gusta que te lo meta? —pregunte penetrándola de golpe.

—¡S-Si! —respondió con dificultad.

—¿Cuánto te gusta?

—MU-MUCHO… ¡A-aaaah! ¡ASI, ASI, ASI! —la embestía todo lo que podía, lo mas rápido, los mas fuerte, lo mas profundo… me la estaba cogiendo como siempre quise. Pero algo cambio y es que, ahora quiero coger solo con ella—. ¡COGEME SASUKE! ¡MÁS RICO, ASI!

Volvió a arquear su espalda, mojando mi verga con sus jugos. Había llegado a otro orgasmo y yo la seguí llenándola de mi semen.

Me senté y ella lo hizo en mi regazo, descansando su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Le di un beso n sus labios y rodee su cintura con mis brazos, quedándonos así por varios minutos; descansando y disfrutando nuestra compañía.

Nuestros encuentros sexuales se volvieron mas frecuentes, en su departamento, los salones, el baño del instituto…

Siempre que podíamos nos entregábamos.

Con el paso del tiempo aprendimos que el sexo es mejor cuando hay amor de por medio, lo disfrutas mas.

Y Hinata-sensei todavía tenía mucho que enseñarme en el terreno sexual.

Ella siempre seria mi sensei.

FIN

_¡Gracias por leer esta perversión bien pervertida! XDDDD_

_¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Les deseo la mejor de las vibras y mucha suerte en todo lo que se propongan para este año C: ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows! ¡ajua!_

_¡Gracias AntoniaCifer, Fenix no seishin e Itachi Akihiko! Por sus reviews, espero que este lemon también haya sido de su agrado e.e_

_Nos leemos luego._


	4. Masturbate

_Buenas queridos lectores, de nuevo yo con otra de mis perversas perversiones e.e . En este Lemon los personajes serán del sexo opuesto; o sea, Sasuke y Naruto son mujeres y, Hinata y Sakura hombres. ¡Ya saben que deben tener papel higiénico a la mano! C: disfruten de la lectura._

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

―Hablan ―

'_Piensan'_

Mastúrbate

Era un hermoso día soleado.

Cuatro ninjas se encaminaban a una cascada a las orillas de la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Naruko Uzumaki junto con Sakura Haruno habían convencido al tímido y sonrojado Hinata Hyūga de ir a divertirse en el agua, sin duda la hermosa rubia había jalado a su mejor amiga Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruko y Sakura iban enfrente animados por las actividades que realizarían una vez estuvieran en el agua; era principios de primavera y hacia un calor infernal en la hoja, por lo que estaban entusiasmados. A excepción de la Uchiha que caminaba con molestia, pues creía que había mejor cosas que hacer que andar jugando, como entrenar. Entrenar y hacerse más fuerte. Mientras tanto Hinata no sabia como escapar, meterse en el agua implicaba ponerse traje de baño y para el era vergonzoso estar desnudo frente a las personas; además, últimamente había tenido… problemas, mas cuando ve a alguna mujer (especialmente Naruko).

―¡Hemos llegado, deberás! ―grito la rubia sonriendo.

Hinata se quedo embobado al ver la hermosa sonrisa de la chica, Naruko brillaba como el mismo sol. Sasuke chasqueo la lengua, la perdedora de su amiga era demasiados escandalosa.

―¡Si! ―grito el pelirrosa, corriendo junto con la rubia se acercaron a la cascada para recargar las cosas en una roca.

El Haruno y la Uzumaki sacaron de sus respectivas mochilas sus trajes de baño, y muy eufóricos se fueron a cambiar, dejando solos a la Uchiha y el Hyūga. Sasuke miro con una ceja alzada al tímido Hyūga, que le devolvió la mirada con vergüenza. Tomo sus cosas y se alejo. Hinata la siguió con la mirada, al verse solo, abrió lentamente su mochila y saco un short lila con el emblema de su familia. Miro hacia todos lados asegurándose de que no lo espiaran y lentamente comenzó a retirarse la ropa hasta quedar en calzoncillos, rápidamente y con torpeza se pudo el short; este le quedaba tres dedos arriba de la rodilla y un poco entallado.

―¡Te has cambiado Hinata! ―grito la Uzumaki acercándose a el, junto con el Haruno.

El rostro del Hyūga adquirió un rojo y trato de cubrirse su descubierto pecho, Naruko ante esto lo miro interrogante y confundido.

―¿Y Sasuke? ―pregunto el pelirrosa mirando a todos lados.

―Seguro se fue a cambiar ―respondió la rubia sonriendo zorrunamente―. A propósito… ―dijo mirando de nuevo a Hinata―. Te vez muy guapo Hinata.

Sentía que en cualquier momento caería desmayado por las palabras de la hermosa chica, ¿enserio creía que era guapo?

―T-Tu e-eres hermo-sa Na-Naruko ―devolvió el cumplido.

La rubia sonrió halagada por las palabras del chico, se acerco al pelirrosa para ayudarle a sacar un poco de comida ya que empezaba a hacer hambre. Hinata la siguió con la mirada, reparando en el traje que la rubia se había puesto; un top azul cielo, la sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo creando cosquillas al mirar el busto de la chica. Se volteo avergonzado y nervioso.

Grave error.

Hacia donde el veía, Sasuke venia. La Uchiha llevaba un top color negro con el emblema de su familia en la parte de su busto, ¿Era el o el dibujo del abanico le resaltaba sus redondos pechos? _'¿Ehhh?'_, negó con la cabeza ¿Cómo es posible que el pensara en esas cosas? Era un chico si, y estaba en la edad joven-adulto si, pero el no era un pervertido.

Sasuke se había dado cuenta que el Hyūga le había mirado su busto, extrañamente eso inflo su orgullo; le sonrió de lado, obteniendo el objetivo deseado: un sonrojo en su cara. Y al ver que el chico no le quitaba la vista de encima quiso jugar un poco con el, empezó a caminar lento y contoneando sus caderas ante cada paso que daba; buscando seducirlo.

―Te vez muy bien, Hyūga ―comento al estar cerca de el, lo suficientemente bajo para que la Uzumaki y el Haruno no lo escucharan, pero lo suficientemente audible para el sonrojado y avergonzado chico.

―Gra-Gracias U-Uchiha ―trago grueso―. U-Usted se ve m-muy bi-bien.

―¿Solo bien? ―pregunto con fingida decepción.

―¡Sasuke ven aquí! ―grito la rubia captando la atención del chico. Naruko sonrió y brinco para caer al agua.

―¡Ajua! ―grito el Haruno imitando a la rubia.

Sasuke sonrió y se alejo con el mismo contoneo de caderas. Hinata no pudiendo, se fijo en el movimiento de estas y como el bikini se apegaba a esa parte de la fisonomía de la chica. De repente sintió una punzada algo dolorosa y lentamente bajo su vista a su bóxer, avergonzado se alejo de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo, perdiéndose entre los arbustos.

Sasuke veía con aburrimiento como el Haruno le salpicaba a la rubia y esta le devolvía la diversión. Con pereza giro su rostro en busca del chico de ojos perla, no viéndolo se pregunto donde estaría. Había algo que le había llamado la atención de ese chico, tal vez era el aura de inocencia que despedía y el que ella podría… _'¿Qué demonios…?'_ ¿Cómo podía pensar que ella pudiera pervertir al Hyūga? Seria interesante si, pero no quería que se volviera como los típicos hombres que andaban tras ella; el chico no era molesto, y eso le agradaba.

'_Mierda'_. Se levanto y comenzó a caminar intentando rastrear el chackra del chico, Naruko y Sakura no se dieron cuenta de esto pues andaban muy divertidas jugando en la tibia agua.

Había caminado un poco, se detuvo y se recargo en el tronco de un árbol; avergonzado de si mismo y como su cuerpo había reaccionado, intento buscar la forma de… resolver el problema que tenia entre sus piernas. _'Vergonzoso, vergonzoso, vergonzoso' _se repetía una y otra vez. Con lentitud y temblando acerco su diestra a la tira de su bóxer, cerro los ojos deslizando poco a poco su mano entre la tela y su piel.

Sasuke había localizado el chackra del Hyūga.

―Oye Hyūg… ―se escondió rápidamente detrás de un árbol.

Lo bueno era que el chico tenía los ojos cerrados. Un rosa adorno sus blancas mejillas al comprender que es lo que pasaba. Curiosa a más no poder, se agacho para esconderse en los arbustos que se encontraban a un metro y enfrente del chico de ojos perla.

―Hmmm ―sin querer un débil gemido salió de sus apretados labios, había tomado con su mano su miembro.

Sasuke sintió cosquillas por su espina dorsal ante el gemido del chico, se sentó sobre el pasto esperando la siguiente acción del chico. _'Mastúrbate, mastúrbate…'_.

Con su izquierda tomo la tira de su bóxer para bajarlo un poco y sacar con la diestra su miembro. Sasuke lo miro completamente sorprendida, ese chico en verdad que estaba… _'Hmmm'_, como diría Naruko "para comérselo".

Apretaba fuertemente sus ojos al acariciar lo largo de su pene, aflojo un poco su boca dejando escapar jadeos; en su mente apareció la Uchiha contoneando sus caderas y, por el movimiento que realizaba, sus pechos moverse. Aumento la velocidad en las caricias, volviendo su respiración entrecortada.

Sasuke sentía cosquillas en su parte baja, de repente sintió calor en su cuerpo y poco a poco su diestra la dirigió a su bikini mientras la izquierda a su pecho. Veía al Hyūga jadear y ella empezó a tocarse, imaginando que era ella la que le acariciaba su miembro; así mismo el la tocaba en su sexo. Se inclino un poco para tener mas acceso a su vagina, utilizando su pulgar movió su clítoris en diferentes direcciones y con su dedo medio lo adentraba en ella, su izquierda pellizcaba su pezón por sobre la tela para después alzarlo y tocarlo directamente. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada.

―Sasuke ―susurro el chico.

Al oír su nombre entre jadeos deseosos, aumento la velocidad en el movimiento de su pulgar.

Ambos jóvenes terminaron al mismo tiempo, la humedad rodeaba sus sexos. Jadeantes, Sasuke se acostó y Hinata se sentó recargándose aun en el tronco. Se habían masturbado. Hinata tenía el rostro completamente rojo, avergonzado por haber mencionado el nombre de la Uchiha cuando se estaba dando placer.

Sasuke por su parte quería… pero… _'¡Argh!'_. Decidida, desamarro su top; quitándoselo completamente, se acerco a gatas al Hyūga que miraba hacia la copa de los arboles. En completo silencio y sin que Hinata se diera cuenta de su presencia, se sentó delante del chico con las piernas completamente abiertas.

―¿Ya has acabado, Hyūga? ―pregunto pícaramente.

Hinata bajo de un golpe su cabeza, sintió un pequeño dolor en su cuello ante el radical movimiento, pero se le olvido al ver como la Uchiha le sonreía. Su miembro dio un respingo al ver los pechos de la chica, su aureola oscurecida y sus pezones erectos; después su mojado sexo. ¡No traía su top!

―¡U-Uchi-Uchiha…! ―tartamudeo.

―¿Te gusta lo que vez? ―pregunto con voz sexy, demasiado sexy para el chico.

―¡¿E-Ehhh?!

La Uchiha se acerco al Hyūga, posando sus manos a cada lado de las caderas masculinas, entre las fuertes piernas que poseía el chico. Veía el sonrojo con diversión y luego sus labios con deseo, elimino un poco de distancia pegando sus pechos al torso de el; moviéndose un par de veces, restregando sus pezones en la piel del chico.

―U-Uchih…

―Shhh ―rozo su entreabierta boca con la de el―, no digas nada ―lamio sus labios y entrecerró sus ojos, para después, eliminar toda distancia y besarlo.

Hinata estaba sorprendido, atónito. Sasuke se sentó sobre su regazo con cada pierna a lado, se arrimo creando fricción entre sus sexos, ante esto el Hyūga emitió un gemido que fue tragado por la boca de la Uchiha, pues metió su lengua para explorar la cavidad del tímido chico. Extasiada por la acción anterior, tomo el miembro entre sus manos para acariciarle el glande con los pulgares.

―Ahh ―susurro el chico ante las caricias.

Lo puso en dirección a su sexo y bajo adentrándolo en su vagina. Hinata gimió sonoramente y Sasuke callo su gemido lamiendo su cuello. Se arrodillo y empezó a impulsarse, dando brinquitos; adentrando el pene en su interior una y otra vez.

Hinata la tomo de las caderas, extasiado por el placer que inundaba su cuerpo, para penetrarla mas rápido.

―Oh, Hinata ―susurro arqueándose cuando el chico se adentro muy profundo en ella.

―U-Uchiha…

―Sasuke, Sasuke ―repitió la chica en su oído―. Dilo. Gi-gime mi nom-bre.

―Sa-Sasu-ke… ―tartamudeo en su oído―. Ohhh.

―Ah, Hinata ―lo tomo de sus hombros para impulsarse un poco mas―. E-es tan grande, hmmm.

Sentía su miembro ser succionado por las paredes vaginales de ella; la calidez, la estreches rodeaban su pene, la fricción se hacia cada vez mas rápida. De un solo movimiento Hinata se posiciono sobre la Uchiha penetrándola con más rapidez. Su miembro entraba y salía del interior femenino, ambos jadeaban perdidos en el placer. Sasuke cruzo sus piernas, abrazando las caderas masculinas, enterrándolo en ella. Hinata ante esto intentaba moverse a la misma velocidad, extasiado, su miembro era estrujado en el sexo de la Uchiha, sus paredes rozaban deliciosamente con la longitud de su miembro.

―Ahhh, Ahhh…

―Mas Hyūga… mas ―imploraba, le tomo el rostro y lamio sus labios incitándolo a sacar su lengua.

El Hyūga le hizo caso, sus lenguas se enrollaron fuera de sus bocas. Sasuke succionaba su lengua, lo mordía y lo volvía a succionar sensualmente. Sus manos vagaban por la ancha espalda, deteniéndose en las apretadas nalgas, las estrujo entre sus manos enterrando sus uñas, buscando meter mas su rico miembro en ella.

Hinata se adentraba cada vez más rudo en el sexo de la chica. Sasuke empezó a mover sus caderas creando una fricción aun mas deliciosa, ambas caderas chocaban haciendo excitantes ruidos.

De un rápido movimiento lo aparto de ella, Hinata la miro confundido y un poco insatisfecho.

Sasuke sonrió, le dio la espalda, se puso a cuatro; dándole la vista de sus dedos ser adentrados en su sexo.

―Métemelo… ―susurro con suplica mirándolo con deseo―. Lo quiero todo dentro de mi… rápido, rico ―subió y bajo sus caderas simulando ser penetrada, imaginándose que el tímido Hyūga la tomara salvajemente.

Hinata la tomo de sus anchas caderas y de una sola estocada se adentro lo más profundo que podía.

―Así ―susurro la Uchiha completamente lujuriosa.

La embistió, la embistió; adentro sus pene, lo saco, lo volvió adentrar. La penetraba aun ritmo animal, Sasuke lo excitaba demasiado. La chica arqueaba su espalda ante cada deliciosa embestida. El también movía sus caderas, hacia atrás, hacia adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás, adelante… atrás y nuevamente adelante.

La empujo suavemente para que se recargara en el tronco del árbol, quedando su espalda pegada al torso del Hyūga. Su miembro casi salía de la exquisita vagina, así que la inclino tiernamente; quedando su sexo a su merced. Se pego completamente a ella y empezó a embestirla.

―Hyūga… ―recargo su cabeza en el hombro del chico, tomo su diestra acercándola a su pecho―. Tócamelas.

Hinata tomo entre sus manos ambos pechos, pellizcando los erectos pezones. Acelero el vaivén de sus caderas, excitando a la Uchiha que gemía su nombre cada que podía.

―¿T-Te gus-gusta? ―pregunto tímidamente en el oído de la chica.

―Si, me encanta. Métemelo todo, te qui-quiero den-dentro de mi.

―Si ―susurro embistiéndola con más fuerza.

Sentía que el momento de la liberación llegaría, Hinata seguía embistiéndola una y otra vez, las paredes apretaban y acariciaban su sexo continuamente.

―Ahí, ahí, ¡Hinata! ―grito al sentir como el glande golpeaba su punto.

―¡Sasuke! ―grito al sentirse liberado.

Salió de ella lentamente y se acostó en el pasto, Sasuke hizo lo mismo posicionándose a su lado.

―Volvamos con los demás ―se levanto un poco recuperada, busco su top y se lo puso.

Hinata se subió el short, avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasar; nervioso espero a que Sasuke le dijera cuando comenzar a caminar. La Uchiha le vio con una sonrisa ladina, la actitud del Hyūga le gustaba mucho.

―Vamos… Hinata.

El chico lo miro sorprendido y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, sonrió y asintió para comenzar a caminar a su lado. Antes de llegar a la cascada, Sasuke le tomo de la muñeca, deteniéndolo abruptamente.

―¿Sasuke? ―pregunto.

―Hinata ―lo miro a los ojos―, no quiero que te masturbes enfrente de otras ―sonrió al ver el rojo en todo el rostro del chico―. Quiero que solo lo hagas para mí.

El chico sintió algo cálido en su pecho― Si, Sasuke.

La Uchiha asintió― Vamos ―dijo, para después tocar con su diestra el miembro cubierto por el short del chico.

FIN

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta otra historia e.e_

_Agradezco a los nuevos lectores de estos lemones._

_AntoniaCifer: ¡Gracias por leer! La verdad es que me gusta sacar el lado animal de Hinata e.e buenas vibras._

_ .3: ¡gracias por el review! Y porque mis perversiones te gusten. XDDD y también por leer esa historia e.e (los ex no regresan). Saludos y buenas vibras, espero que esta historia igual y te haya gustado._

_Itachi Akihiko: Jajajaja e.e gracias por el review, espero que esta historia también te haya gustado y hemm, ¿en verdad soy… pervertida? haaa' jejeje solo plasmo ideas jejeje tu sabes ¡Gracias y buenas viras!_

_Mishiel-chan Uchihalove: XDDD jeje espero que este también te haya gustado ¡Gracias por el review!_

_Fer-prilla: gracias por el review y espero que este lemon también te haya gustado, aunque les intercambie el sexo, pero Hinata es… salvaje e.e Adios y suerte._

_Nn: ¡Gracias por el review! Ojala hayas disfrutado de esta historia._

_Muchas gracias a todos por dar su tiempo a leer estas… cosas XDDD buenas y excelentes vibras a todos, los quiere Nirvana Potter ¡Ajua! Recuerden… ¡Viva el rock y metal! _


	5. Brujeria

Buenas queridos lectores, e aquí otra lemon loquillo e.e

¡Por favor! Y ya saben, que deben tener un rollo de higiénico XDDD

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

Porquerías IND, presenta:

Brujería

'_Pensamientos'_

―Hablan ―

**Recuerdos**

Hinata POV:  
―¡Ahhh, Hinata! ―la voz de Uzumaki Naruto hizo que inmediatamente atendiera a su llamado―. El teme tendrá una fiesta hoy en su casa ―lo señalo con su pulgar, sonriendo como solo el lo hacia―, estas invitada.

Mire sorprendida al azabache, Sakura me sonreía. Asentí no muy convencida.

―¡Genial! Pasare a las ocho por tu casa.

―S-Si ―respondí sonrojada. ¡Iría con Naruto a la fiesta!

La pelirrosa y el rubio se despidieron de mi con el movimiento de su mano, mientras salían por la puerta del salón de clases; Sasuke me miro con intensidad, por un momento me sentí absorbida por sus negros ojos. Gire sobre mi eje, _'Tonterías'_, y seguí guardando mis cosas en mi bolso. La colgué sobre mi brazo derecho y me dirigí a la puerta, siendo la ultima por abandonar el aula. Di un par de pasos cuando un papel con un listón rojo llamo mi atención, me incline y lo tome con delicadeza.

"Mi amor y mis deseos son sinceros", era la oración que se leía de una pulcra y estilizada caligrafía... "Hinata" se leía mas abajo. _'¿Que dem...?'_, rápidamente y con nervios gire el papel.

Una fotografía mía, tomada en el pasado baile de primavera.

**Me había puesto un vestido lila sin mangas y en corte v, dejando ver****el nacimiento de mis pechos, se sujetaba a mi cintura con un obi****morado y caía suelto hasta mis rodillas. Había pertenecido a mi madre,****Hanabi me había convencido de llevarlo al baile que se celebraría en****la universidad. Tome unas zapatillas moradas de tacón, 5 centímetros,****no muy bajas pero tampoco muy altas.**

**―****Déjate el cabello suelto ****―****susurro mi hermana apartando mis manos de****la cola que quería hacerme****―****, te vez hermosa.**

**Inevitablemente el rojo inundo mis mejillas, Hanabi tomo un lápiz****negro y delineo mis ojos, resaltando mis blancas pupilas. Y aplico un****poco de brillo labial.****Baje lista de mi dormitorio junto con mi hermana, mi primo Neji****esperaba en la entrada vestido con un smoking.**

**―****Te vez hermosa Hinata ****―****había dicho abriéndome la puerta de su auto.**

**―****Gracias ****―****le bese la mejilla****―****. Tu muy guapo.**

**Ambos sonreímos cómplices.**

**―****Que tengan suerte ****―****grito Hanabi desde el lumbral de la puerta. Neji****arranco el auto y, menee mi derecha de un lado a otro, despidiéndome****de mi pequeña hermana.**

**Llegamos a la universidad, Neji estaciono el auto lo mas cerca de la****entrada. La música se escuchaba con fuerza en las afueras, retumbando****en las ventanas del gimnasio. Tome del brazo a mi primo y entramos.**

―**¡Momento, momento! **―**grito un peliblanco de ojos purpuras, mostrando****sus afilados dientes en una sonrisa**―**. La foto de recuerdo **―**movió su****cámara ante el gesto de fastidio de Neji al hacernos esperar. Hubo dos****flashes.**

Me mordí el labio inferior nerviosa. Cualquiera de mis compañeros habría hecho esta... esta cosa, la pregunta era ¿Quien?

―Ehhh ―alce mi vista hacia un chico moreno de cabello blanco, traía un palito (al parecer de paleta) jugándolo con sus dientes―, disculpa. Había olvidado algo.

El chico camino entre las diversas sillas hasta la penúltima, tomando una chamarra de debajo de las sillas. Lo seguí con la mirada, hasta posarse delante de mí; observaba lo que traía en mis manos.

―Yo...

―Disculpa ―volvió a decir, moviendo el palito con insistencia. ¿Era el, el autor de la foto?―. Esto es muy problemático ―recordé a Shikamaru decir eso, su palabra era contagiosa―, deberías tener cuidado.

―¿Ah? ¿De q-que ha-bla?

El chico hizo un gesto de incomodidad, miro hacia la entrada del salón y luego regreso su mirada a mí.

―¿Es una foto la que tienes ahí? ―asentí―. Eso parece brujería ―dijo señalando la fotografía con su índice―. Esas cosas son a tener cuidado, quien haya hecho eso busca que te enamores de el.

―¿Co-Como lo sa-sabes? ―esto estaba comenzando a darme miedo, ¿Quién seria capaz de hacer esto?

―Mi abuela y madre hacen este tipo de cosas. Es un problema, lo pasan de generación a generación. En un tiempo me enseñaran, tendré miedo pero no podre hacer nada ―hizo in gesto de terror―, dejare mi empleo una vez que salga de la universidad para ayudar a las personas con  
estas cosas... ¡Del diablo! ―susurro en mi oreja―. Mi nombre es Omoi, si necesitas ayuda con eso ―volvió a señalar la fotografía―, dímelo; te llevare con mi abuela.

―S-Si. Gra-Gracias Omoi.

El chico hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

―Nos vemos.

Y salió del salón, dejándome sola. Mire con preocupación la fotografía, ¿Quien querría que me enamorara? ¿Porque recurría a estas cosas?

...

*Mansión Hyuga, 5:49 p. m.

Entre a la casa seguida de Neji, en el camino habíamos hablado sobre la fiesta del menor de los Uchiha; mi primo había sido invitado.

―Pediré permiso para asistir ―lo mire para replicar, yo quería ir y decírselo a mi padre. Neji negó―. Iré yo. Usted vaya a hacer sus deberes; además, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con mi tío ―beso mi cabeza y subió al despacho de mi padre.

Subí las escaleras, hasta mi cuarto. Al entrar deje mi bolso sobre la silla de mi ordenador, para después despojarme del uniforme para tomar una ducha. Solo faltaban dos horas para que Naruto viniera por mi, nerviosa me metí en la tina.

...

*Entrada de la Mansión Hyuga, 8:18 p. m.

Neji miraba cada dos por tres su reloj de pulsera, maldiciendo a Naruto por su impuntualidad. Mire mis Converse rojos, algo decepcionada porque Naruto se haya olvidado de venir por mi. Me había puesto unos jeans entubados azul oscuro, una blusa negra holgada con el rostro de Kurt Cobain; el sensual difunto y ex-cantante de Nirvana, llevaba mi cabello suelto.

Neji también llevaba unos jeans entubados perdiéndose entre sus Vans, una playera negra deportiva ceñida a su cuerpo y su largo cabello amarrado hasta el final.

―¡Heeey, Hey! ―grito Naruto asomándose por la ventana de su auto y pitando a cada segundo―. Suban, vamos.

Neji me abrió la puerta de atrás y la cerro una vez que me senté, salude a Ino con un beso en la mejilla y mi primo subió en el asiento del copiloto.

―¡Wow! Ustedes si que parecen gemelos ―exclamo Ino―. Naruto tu yo debería hacer lo mismo ―dijo señalando nuestro similar atuendo.

―¡Seria genial, de veras!

Pase mis brazos por el asiento para abrazar a mi primo hermano, el cual me sonrió acariciando mi piel.

…

*Jardín de la Mansión Uchiha, 8:42 p. m.

El exquisito sonido de la música de Muse inundaba mis sentidos. Varios amigos de la universidad se encontraban charlando o bebiendo sentados en pequeñas mesas redondas, otros bailaban o saltaban a la piscina, jalando a los que estuvieran cerca. Ino tomo de mi brazo, llevándome con ella a una mesa, junto con Naruto y Neji. El anfitrión estaba solo a un par de sillas con mujeres acosándolo, parecía molesto.

―Traeré algo para tomar ―el rubio se alejo de la mesa, perdiéndose entre la multitud, para luego aparecer con varias cervezas. Al llegar destapo algunas y las repartió.

Tome una entre mis manos, no era una alcohólica pero el estar en las finas reuniones del consejo hacia que aprendieras a beber; Neji ya no se preocupaba por alguna posible borrachera e inconsciencia de mi parte.

―¡Hola chicos! ―saludo una alegre Tenten―. ¡Wow, Hyugas! Se ven sexys.

Mi primo y yo sonreímos. Codee a Neji para que la sacara a bailar, el me miro y asintió para jalarla.

―¡Oh! ahí esta Sai ―dijo una Ino emocionada y dando brinquitos―. Ahora vuelvo.

―Vamos ―me dijo Naruto tendiéndome su bronceada mano. La sujete, sintiéndome desfallecer.

Imagine there's no heaven

It's easy if you try

Varias parejas se abrazaron para moverse al compas de John Lennon, Naruto me abrazo por la cintura y yo por el cuello.

And no hell belows us

Above us only sky

Me sentía volar entre sus brazos al pensar que Naruto sintiera lo que yo siento por el, ojala la realidad fuera así, a mis veinte años seguía ilusionándome tontamente.

Imagine all the people

Living for today

El rubio me hizo dar una vuelta al terminar la canción, nuestras manos se soltaron y nos dirigimos a la mesa para sentarnos.

Imagine there's no country

It isn't hard to do

Me tome de un trago lo que quedaba de mi cerveza, Naruto me ofreció otra poniéndola enfrente de mi. La tome como si fuera agua, hacia un poco de calor a pesar de que estábamos afuera, la primavera y su clima.

De pronto sentí unas ganas de querer orinar.

―Naruto ―me acerque a la oreja del Uzumaki.

―¿Que sucede Hina? ―pregunto el ante mi sonrojo, preocupado.

―Yo... N-Necesito ir a-al ―inhale aire, con vergüenza. Naruto me pregunto con una cena alzada―. B-Baño.

―Ahhh ―se rasco la nuca―. Esta en el tercer piso ―señalo la casa―. Te acompaño, si quieres.

―N-no hace falta. Ahora vuelvo.

Naruto asintió y yo camine entre medio de los universitarios. Entre con cautela a la gran casa, me dirigí a las escaleras subiendo el segundo piso hasta el tercero, pero me detuve, el pasillo tenia muchas puertas. Fui abriendo una por una del lado derecho, habitaciones para los huéspedes, ningún baño. Camine a la izquierda y doble en la misma dirección llegando a un pasillo mas ancho, abrí una por una hasta la ultima.

Mis perlados ojos me devolvieron la mirada, curiosa entre completamente en esa habitación. Me acerque al negro armario de tonos orientales, donde una fotografía mía estaba pegada. Era la misma que había encontrado en el salón, la del baile, pero esta estaba ampliada a tamaño carta y pegada en un armario de la familia Uchiha.

Mi corazón empezó a bombear rápidamente sangre a todo mi cuerpo, ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Tome el pequeño pomo que habría esa parte del armario, revelando mas fotos mías; pétalos de rosas rojas se encontraban esparcidos alrededor de una vela roja que iba por la mitad. Me tape la boca acallando un gemido de absoluta sorpresa e incredulidad, ¡Omoi tenia razón! Alguien hacia brujería conmigo, pero ¿Por qué?

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―mi cuerpo se paralizo, mi mente pensó a una velocidad impresionante, ¡Alguien me había pillado en esta habitación! ―. Hinata, ¿Qué haces aquí? ―¡Demonios! Ese tipo me conocía, no podría mentirle a un conocido, ¿Qué demonios hago? ―. Nena…

Sentí unas manos callosas, masculinas, trabajadoras, en mi hombro. La última palabra me descoloco, un deje de pasión haciéndose notar. Me voltee radicalmente para ver a la persona que… se podría decir, acosaba o quería hacer brujería conmigo, lo que sea que haga.

―Sasuke ―Uchiha Sasuke, _'No puede ser'_. Empecé a boquear intentando reclamar por las fotos y las velas, y las flores, y toda esa ¡Brujería! Pero nada salía, ni siquiera el aire. Por el contrario el azabache se veía divertido.

―Me has pillado ―hizo un gesto con las manos de derrota, de "ya que".

Nos sumergimos en un silencio absoluto, solo escuchándose la música que provenía del jardín de los Uchiha, y a los universitarios que sin duda se alocaban más con la canción.

45 grados…

―Yeiii ―gritaron todos alzando sus cervezas.

Un chingo de cervezas y un montón de sombrerudos tirando fiesta

Hechos madre en la troca, peor que el viejo oeste

―¡Pero así es como nos gusta en el noreste caliente! ―volvieron a gritar los universitarios.

Lo vi moverse y acercarse más a mí, serio, frio, sin emociones, como normalmente se muestra ante los demás. Sus manos las recargo en el gran mueble de estilo oriental, con cada una a lado de mi cabeza, acorralándome con su cálido cuerpo.

―Dime Hyuga ―su fresco aliento chocaba con mi mejilla, sus negros y profundos ojos atrapaban los míos; blancos y puros―, ¿Crees en la magia? ―asentí lentamente intentado pensar como escapar de el, de un rápido movimiento se acerco hasta mi cuello, olfateándolo; como quien olfatea una flor, cuando le ha encantado su olor.

Sus grandes manos atraparon mi cintura, firmemente, delineándola con sus palmas. Su nariz fue reemplazada por sus fríos labios, repartiendo besos en mi hombro, ¿Cuándo había hecho a un lado mi blusa? Se acerco a mi clavícula, esta vez lamio esa parte. La sentía húmeda, fresca; sus manos bajaron a mis caderas, palpando la forma.

―N-No ―suspire, haciéndolo a un lado con ambas manos. Sasuke me miro.

―Me gustas ―_'¿Ah?'_. Sasuke alzo los hombros―. Siempre me has gustado.

―¿Q-Que…?

―Si Hyuga ―respondió ante mi incrédula pregunta―. Es enserio, con este tipo de cosas jamás jugaría. Lo que esta detrás de ti ―movió su cabeza señalando lo que había dentro del armario―, demuestra cuan loco me traes. Las estupideces que me obligas a hacer para ―se acerco peligrosamente, milímetros separaban mi boca de la suya―, tener tu atención.

Acaricio por mínimos segundos su nariz con la mía, lo vi cerrar sus ojos para pegar sus labios a los míos, moviéndolos, incitándolos, lamiéndolos y en el ultimo de los casos, mordiéndolos para que le dejase entrar y explorar. No pude evitar abrirlos ante el gemido que había escapado sin querer, Sasuke no desaprovecho ni un segundo para meter su larga lengua a mi húmeda cavidad.

Lo sentí moverse a su derecha para meter más su lengua y pegar más sus labios y evitar que escapara, ¿Quién querría escapar en una situación así? ¡Demonios! Que lo estaba disfrutando, seria una mentirosa si lo negara. Enredo sus lengua con la mía y apretó con ambas manos mis nalgas, las pellizcaba, estrujaba y amasaba; las sentí temblorosas ante su excítate tacto ¿Se sentiría igual si fuera piel con piel?

Aun con sus manos en mi trasero, me condujo hasta algo blando; su cama. Cayendo en ella y el encima.

―Mi pene esta loco por ti ―susurro en mi oído, con su lengua lamia el contorno de mi oreja, deteniéndose a morder mi lóbulo. No sabia como tomar esa oración, ¿Un halago? Probablemente, los Uchihas no se andan con rodeos; agradecía eso, su "sinceridad"―. Dime Hinata… ―abrió mis piernas para posicionarse entre ellas y pegar su abultado miembro a mi entrepierna―. ¿Necesitas mas pruebas de cuan loco me traes? Porque… ―simulo embestirme, rozando su pene, jadee sin poder contenerme―. Si me permites, te lo demuestro ahora.

Se pego completamente a mi entre pierna, moviéndose y moviéndome al compas de sus simuladas embestidas. Tome con ambas manos la sabana de su cama, ¡Dios! Si así se sentía genial, no quería imaginarme cuando Sasuke me penetrara y moviera a su gusto, a su manera, salvaje, pasional, como es. Como me gustaría que me penetrara.

―¿Y bien? ―pregunto deteniendo sus movimientos―. ¿Me permites hacerte el amor? ―sus negros ojos me absorbía en una profunda oscuridad ―. ¿Me dejas ser tu hombre y tú… mi mujer? Déjame, permíteme marcarte ―subió hasta mi busto la negra blusa―; déjame darte placer ―paso su callosa mano por mi estomago haciendo a un lado mi negro sostén, tocando mi seno―, déjame hacerte mía una y otra vez ―pellizco mi pezón, endureciéndose entre sus dedos―. Quiero escuchar mi nombre salir en un gemido de tu dulce boca, que me ruegues por más, escucharte jadear cada vez que me adentro en ti, cada vez que te hago llegar al Nirvana. Alcanzándolo juntos.

Nos miramos por varios segundos, sus palabras, mas que sinceras, se habían clavado en mi corazón. Apreté una vez mas la sabana de su cama, sus palabras me decían que no me arrepentiría de seguir con esto, de entregarme a el. Me quite mi blusa y desate mi negro sostén, mis pechos brincaron orgullosos por la repentina liberación. Veía a Sasuke embobado y sin palabras ante lo que hacia, pero entendiendo mi respuesta.

Tonight i start the fire

Tonight i break away

Ambos nos desvestimos ante la mira del otro.

Break away from everybody

Break away from everything

Admirando nuestro cuerpos, como si estuviésemos hechos por los mismo dioses.

If you can't stand the way this place is

Take yourself to higher places

En la misma posición, nuestra piel hizo contacto, ardiendo. Nuestros labios se movían sobre los otros, los ojos cerrados, la respiración entrecortada, Sasuke apretando mis pechos y haciendo círculos con ellos, mis piernas rodeando su cintura y nuestros sexos hacían un ardiente y placentero contacto.

Sus callosas manos exploraban la piel de mi estomago, muslos y caderas. Mis brazos lo encerraban en un abrazo, mis manos tomaban vida propia para acariciar su ancha espalda, delineando su columna hasta sus apretadas nalgas, enterrando mis pequeñas uñas en su carne.

―Te amo ―susurro para enterrase dentro de mi.

Me arquee ante la deliciosa sensación de tenerlo entre mis piernas, ofreciendo mis pechos a su boca para que los probara sin limitaciones. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas, recargando mis nalgas en ellas; teniendo un ángulo para penetrarme a su antojo y la facilidad para lamer mi vientre y ombligo.

―Ahh ―jadeo al salir y entrar, llenándose de mi calidez.

―Oh ―sentí mi humedad cubrirlo, facilitándole el movimiento.

Se aferro a mis caderas, se acostó completamente jalándome hacia enfrente y quedando sentada sobre el, con su miembro dentro de mi; jadee por la caricia en mis paredes. Tome una almohada, dándose la para que se pusiera cómodo; me incline a la altura de que mis pechos quedaran a su fácil acceso. Comencé con un rico vaivén de mis caderas en su miembro, subía y bajaba con rapidez gimiendo copiosamente junto con el, Sasuke acariciaba mis nalgas y las apretaba cada vez que apretaba su miembro con mi vagina, acariciándolo con fuerza y rapidez.

―Nena… Así, así ―susurraba acariciando mis caderas, ayudándome con el movimiento de ellas sobre el.

―¿T-Te gus-gusta? ―pregunte, intentando reprimir mis jadeos.

―Si, si. Me gus-gusta.

Mis pechos se movían, oscilando hacia enfrente y atrás. Mis largos cabellos azulinos acariciaban su formado pecho, veía sus rebeldes cabellos balancearse por el movimiento. Bese su frente con ternura sin detenerme en las penetraciones, baje hasta su boca; Sasuke me veía con los ojos a medio cerrar, con deseo y pasión, excitado por la sensaciones que le hacia sentir teniendo su miembro dentro de mi, su respiración entrecortada chocaba con la mía y mi boca entreabierta.

―Hmmm, Sasuke.

―Gime a-así, grita.

―Sasuke ―mencione alzando la voz, Sasuke me tomo con firmeza y empezó a penetrarme a su ritmo, rápido, duro; salvaje―. Sas… ¡Sasuke! Ahhhhhh.

Me aferre a la almohada, mis nalgas golpeaban con sus muslos; un poco de mis jugos salía de entre nuestra unión cayendo en sus testículos, su pene entraba con una facilidad en mi vagina, su tacto era delicioso, como cientos de cosquillas por todo mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos entregándome a la pasión, concentrándome en sentir y hacerle sentir el placer de hacer el amor, mantenía mi boca entreabierta llevando todo el oxigeno que podía a mis pulmones sin dejar de jadear y gemir en un susurro su nombre cada vez que tocaba mi punto con su glande.

De un rápido movimiento se giro, quedando los dos de costado. Sasuke salió de mí y se paso al otro lado para que le diera la espalda. Pego su firme torso a mi espalda, su nariz olfateaba mi cabello y acariciaba mi muslo, tomándolo de la rodilla y alzándolo para entrar de una firme estocada dentro de mí.

―Ohhh, Sasuke ―me aferre a las sabanas una vez mas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Recargo mi pierna en su muslo, me tomo de las caderas y empezó a moverse. Hacia atrás y adelante, despacio, excitante, rico, tierno. La mano que estaba en mi cadera subió hasta mi seno, pellizcando mi pezón, jalándolo y acariciando todo el contorno con sus manos; apretándolos, tratando de abracar con su mano callosa todo mi gran pecho.

―Te amo ―volvió a susurrar, acelerando sus embestidas.

Su pene frotaba mis paredes con más intensidad, su glande pegaba más en mí, en mi punto. La pasión me hizo su esclava, alce un poco más mi pierna para su mayor acceso, busque su trasero con mis manos para apretarlo hacia mí. Lo quería dentro, muy dentro, profundo, enterrado en mi; generando miles de descargas y cosquillas por todo mi cuerpo. Aprisione su miembro dificultándole un poco el acceso, disminuyendo la velocidad pero aumentando las sensaciones de placer en ambos.

―Sasuke, Sasuke ―lo llame volteando mi rostro para verlo, me hizo caso viéndome con los ojos entrecerrados, cegado por la pasión―. Mas rápido, penétrame mas rápido, mas fuerte, mas salvaje.

Se giro y yo junto con el, quedando encima dándole la espalda.

―¿Así? ―pregunto embistiéndome lo más profundo.

―Ahhhh, ahhh. Así, así ―recargue mis manos en sus hombros para poder moverme yo también, mientras el me penetraba.

―¿Así, así? ―susurraba el.

―Si, si, si. Así Sasuke, así… Oh.

Brincaba sobre su pene mientras el se movía hacia arriba y abajo, entrado placenteramente hasta el limite de mi sexo. No podía mas, el nirvana, el paraíso se acercaban a mí, tomándome de la mano. Miles de descargas corrían por todas mis extremidades haciendo mi sexo tensarse, apretando el pene de Sasuke entre mis estrechas paredes.

Sentí algo mojarme por dentro.

―¡HINATA! ―grito el azabache, liberando su semilla en mi interior.

―Ahhhh, ¡SASUKE! ―inevitablemente me corrí, mojando su glande completamente.

Sasuke salió de mi lentamente, caí sobre su pecho realmente cansada. Vi de reojo como el pene de Sasuke estaba empapado de mis jugos y su semen, combinándose. Sonreí, con pereza me gire cayendo de lleno sobre la cama, jale a sabana y la eche sobre nuestros cuerpos. Abrace al azabache por su cintura y el hizo lo mismo por mis hombros.

―Te amo ―volvió a susurra aquel Uchiha.

―Te quiero ―respondí, Sasuke sonrió, entendía que de buenas a primeras no le diría algo que no sentía. El solo me beso la frente y cerro los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo imite.

Ambos fuimos recibidos por el país de los sueños

FIN

_**Contestando reviews:**_

_AntoniaCifer: Jejeje, gracias, gracias. Espero que este lemon también haya sido de tu agrado y si, plasmare cada lemon en esta sección, compartiéndola con ustdes hasta que ya no tenga ideas. Gracias por seguirme ;D_

_Itachi Akihiko: XDDD gracias por el review ¿y a quien no le gustaría ser pervertido por el Uchiha? _

_ .3: veremos, ya veremos. Hay muchas ideas que tengo y quiero plasmar. Pero ver cual se adapta, gracias por el review_

_Nn: Jejeje gracias por el review._

_Mishiel-chan Uchihalove:XDDD jeje tu sabes que Hinato es timido asi que deje que Sasuke hiciera todo el trabajo e.e ¡Seguire escribiendo hasta que las ideas se acaben de mi cabeza, por la llama de la juventud! C: ¡de veras! Gracias por el review y por leer estas… cosas._

_Guest: e.e jeje claro que si, Sasuke le dara unas cuantas clasesitas XDDD gracias por el review y proximamnete publicare la idea que expresas._

_Yanisaku: Gracias por el review, espero que este otro lemon haa sido de tu agrado._

_Son las tres con veinte minutos de la madrugada, y yo aquí, publicando una mas de mis perversidades, gracias a todos por leer una vez mas una loca historia hentai e.e Ojala y sigan siendo de su agrado, trato de hacerlos lo mas… calientes posibles XDDD estaba pensando en hacer otro tipo de lemons con otras parejas, pero con Hinata. Porque, no es que me guste sacar su lado sucio (Oh, claro que no) es solo que los calladitos son siempre los mas ardientes, bueno eso dicen, yo lo creo e.e tal vez ponga en un tiempo después un Nejihina o Kakahina XD Kibahina, Shinohina jeje. Les deseo la mejor de las vibras y buena suerte en todo lo que se propongan. Hasta luego._


	6. No hay edad para el amor

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

Porquerías IND, presenta:

No hay edad para el amor.

Tomo entre su mano el amarillo picaporte, girándolo lentamente para mover la puerta y recibir a aquel que estuviera detrás de ella. O aquella.

―Ahh… Señora Mikoto ―respondió dulcemente.

―¿Puedo pasar? ―pregunto la mujer mirando hacia el interior del departamento de Hinata.

La peliazul asintió, haciéndose aun lado para dejarle pasar a la mujer. Cerro con lentitud la puerta, su corazón se estrujo de repente, ¿Qué es lo que quería la mujer? Suspiro al sentir que nada bueno saldría de esto. Lentamente y con miedo se giro para ver a la madre de Sasuke parada a dos metros de ella, cerca del sillón de dos plazas.

―Tome asiento, por favor ―ofreció haciendo un ademan con su mano―. Si me permite, traeré te y galletas.

La azabache asintió, sentándose elegantemente sobre el cómodo sillón de color café madera. Dejo su bolso aun lado y observo minuciosamente el pequeño departamento. Era modesto. Pero no adecuado para su hijo menor, _'Menos ella'_ pensó suspirando.

Hace mas de cinco meses que su hijo inicio una especie de relación con la peliazul, relación que ella y su marido no aceptaban por la diferencia de edades. ¿Cuántos años eran? ¡Así! Hinata era mayor a su hijo por, aproximadamente, dieciséis años. A su opinión como madre esa era demasiada experiencia para el menor de sus hijos, ella no quería que Sasuke viviera tan rápido y repentino lo que aquella mujer tenia de vivida. Sasuke apenas gozaba con veintitrés años, edad en la que se es joven y tienen que explorar la vida poco a poco. Sabia de sobra que su hijo maduro a temprana edad, se sentía orgullosa, pero ella no quería que el tuviera una responsabilidad muy grande con esa mujer. Además Hinata no era el estereotipo de mujer que quería para su hijo, a su opinión la chica de Sasuke debería ser eso, una chica, de su edad, con las ganas de explorar.

Había conocido a varias parejas del azabache cuando este estaba cursando la preparatoria; Sakura, una chica de cabello rosa, muy bonita y con extrema felicidad, felicidad que a Hinata le faltaba. No es que dijera que la Hyuga era una mujer mayor amargada que le gustaran los hombres menores que ella… Bueno, tal vez si, y esa era otra razón por la que no quería que estuviera cerca de su hijo. Hinata no era feliz y jamás haría feliz a Sasuke.

Mikoto vio salir a la peliazul de la puerta que daba a la cocina, traía en una bandeja una tetera que desprendía el dulce olor del te negro, dos taza con sus platitos, la azucarera y un plato con galletas. Al parecer recién horneadas. Hinata dejo la bandeja encima de la mesita que se encontraba en medio, sirviendo el caliente te sobre las tazas, sin mirar a su invitada. Le ofreció una y se sentó a su lado una vez que la azabache le indico hacerlo con una mirada.

Ambas mujeres dieron un sorbo, Mikoto tomo una galleta llevándosela a la boca. Saboreando su sabor, no podía negar que sabia exquisita; no tenia mucha azúcar, justo como a ella le gustaba.

Hinata suspiro, temerosa por el motivo de que estuviera esa mujer en su departamento.

―¿Sabes porque estoy aquí? ―pregunto observando la galleta entre sus dedos. Su forma era definida, una galleta redonda y plana.

Hinata negó sin mirarla, viendo como de su taza ascendía su te en forma de vapor. La Uchiha suspiro, observando a la mujer que tenia a un lado; sin duda, a pesar de su edad, se veía hermosa. Por un momento se permitió dudar sobre lo que quería para su hijo, Hinata era un mujer mayor, si, pero era hermosa, educada y gentil. _'Sasuke es un chico'_, negó mentalmente, Sasuke a lado de Hinata era un niño sin experiencia; que tarde o temprano la mujer que tenia enfrente le rompería el corazón a su pequeño hijo. Una mujer experimentada sabe como mantener a un hombre a su lado, mas si este es un joven adulto con ganas de explorar y comerse la vida a puños, una mujer experimentada era… una amenaza para la salud mental y sentimental.

―Deja a mi hijo vivir su vida ―directo y sin rodeos.

Hinata apretó entre sus manos su taza, intentando no dejar resbalar las lágrimas acumuladas en sus perlados ojos.

―N-No… ―respondió entrecortadamente, no queriendo que Mikoto supiera del dolor que le causaba con esas palabras. Por una vez en su vida, quería ser egoísta.

―¿No? ―pregunto buscando su mirada―. Hinata, te lo pido como una madre ―tomo con su diestra la barbilla de la Hyuga, levantándola para ver sus perlados ojos tirar lagrimas de dolor―, como una madre que quiere lo mejor para su hijo. Por favor aléjate de el, ¿No vez que le harás daño?

―Y-Yo ja-jamas lastimaría a-a Sas-Sasuke ―trago grueso, intentando deshacer el fuerte nudo en su garganta―. Y-Yo lo a-amo ―susurro ahogándose con sus palabras.

Mikoto desvió su negra mirada de la perlada, sintió su corazón ser brutalmente apachurrado al ver tanta necesidad en sus ojos. _'Esto es por mi hijo'_, tomo entre sus manos las de ella.

―Por favor mujer ―su voz sonó como un ruego―, te lo pido como madre. Sasuke nunca será feliz a tu lado, el merece una mujer mas joven; mas feliz, que le pueda dar la familia que el quiere en un par de años ―paso su lengua por sus labios―, no eres para el. Y el, no es para ti. No obstruyas mas en su camino, hazte aun lado para que pueda ser feliz.

―Pe-Pero yo…

―Nada ―la silencio con su índice―, eres… muy grande para el. El apenas es un niño…

―Es un adulto ―respondió con decisión, sorprendiendo a Mikoto―, es lo su-suficientemente gran-de pa-para decidir po-por si… mismo.

―Hinata por favor. Piensa en el dolor que le causaras…

―N-No ha-hay edad pa-para el a-amor.

―Lo se ―respondió―, si en verdad quieres a mi hijo ―sacaría su ultima carta―… Déjalo ir.

Dejo su taza en la mesita, tomo su bolso y se levanto para retirarse de ahí. Lo más rápido posible antes de arrepentirse de todo lo que le había dicho. Cerro tras de ella y bajo por el elevador.

Hinata se abrazo a si misma, cayendo en el sofá, acostándose y subiendo sus pies. Las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas sin detenerse y perdiéndose en su cuello y cabello. Sus gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, su pulso estaba acelerado y las palabras de la mujer se repetían duramente en su cabeza.

―**Déjalo ir.**

…

Llego al departamento de ella. Lo abrió con el juego de llaves que ella misma le había dado en signo de confianza, sonrió. Metió la llave en el picaporte y lo giro para mover la puerta y el adentrarse en el pequeño departamento de su amada, su segundo hogar.

La vio ahí, hecha bolita, durmiendo en el sillón de dos plazas. Aun lado, en la mesita, habían dos tazas y galletas; toco una de ellas, fría. El te negro estaba frio, probablemente recibió una visita a tempranas horas. La miro, moviendo mechones de su cabello que le impedían apreciar su sonrojada piel, pero vio algo que no le gustaba. Lagrimas. Secas lágrimas que Hinata había derramado. Su corazón se lleno de furia, ¡¿Quién había hecho llorar a su nena?!

―Hinata ―movió su hombro, moviendo su cuerpo también. Su hermoso cuerpo.

―¿Sas-Sasuke? ―pregunto medio adormilada.

El azabache se arrodillo para estar a su altura, besándole los labios y cerrando sus ojos para profundizarlo. Moviendo su lengua dentro de su boca para chupar y enrollarla con la de ella. Hinata pasó sus brazos por su cuello, pegándolo a ella, sintiéndolo cerca… aunque sea una ultima vez.

El azabache se subió encima suyo, con cada pierna a lado de su cadera, acariciando su pequeña cintura con ternura y posesividad. Ambos movían con pasión sus lenguas, moviéndose de boca en boca, combinando sus salivas.

―Te amo ―susurro contra su boca, y una fina línea de saliva uniéndolos.

Volvió a besarla y Hinata sentía que iba a morir, ella también lo amaba. Tanto que lo dejaría ir, esta seria la última vez que estarían juntos. _'También te amo Sasuke'_, cerro sus ojos dirigiendo sus manos a la chamarra de cuero para poder quitársela. Bajando la cremallera y abriéndola con desesperación, jalándola hacia enfrente para quitársela completamente con el movimiento de manos que el chico hacia para facilitarle la tarea. El azabache rápidamente se quito su negra camisa, lanzándola a algún lado de la sala y ayudo a Hinata a deshacerse de la suya, revelando el sexy sostén negro con bordados lilas, este apretaba celosamente ese par de pechos que el amaba.

Admirando el sensual sonrojo y la entrecortada respiración al observarla. Hinata bajo con rapidez la cremallera del pantalón del azabache, revelando su bulto encerrado en el bóxer negro. Sasuke se sentía fuera de lugar al verla como con prisas, o tal vez, necesitada. Se hizo aun lado para quitarse completamente los pantalones, y de una vez el bóxer, quedando como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Hinata también hizo lo mismo, deshaciéndose de su sostén, pantalones y bragas; abriendo sus piernas, permitiéndole ver su necesitado sexo.

El, ni corto ni perezoso, se posiciono entre ellas; con su pene erecto apuntando hacia sus estrechos labios y húmeda vagina. Hinata lo tomo de su cabello, jalándolo hacia ella para besarlo y susurrarle con mucha necesidad.

―Hazme el amor, Sasuke ―sus ojos entrecerrados y sus mejillas arreboladas la hacían ver demasiado sensual.

―Nena ―susurro ronco, acariciando con su punta el clítoris de arriba hacia abajo.

Cientos de cosquillas se dispararon por todo su sexo, su cuerpo se tenso y la necesidad de tenerlo dentro de ella creció con desesperación. Sus piernas estaban firmes sobre el acolchonado del sillón, abiertas para el, jadeante. Sasuke no entendía muy bien lo que le pasaba a Hinata, pero tuvo el presentimiento de que esta vez iba a ser la ultima que tuviera sus paredes rodeando su miembro, alejo ese sentir, era estúpido, Hinata era para el y las noches de amor jamás se terminarían. Pero, quería darle una de las mejores noches a la necesitada de su compañera.

Se adentro de una sola estocada en su caliente vagina, jadeando por la sensación de la longitud de su pene ser acariciado por sus húmedas y viscosas paredes. Hinata gimió al sentirlo duro y largo dentro de ella, la sensación de ser mojada un poco en su interior la hizo delirar, con ímpetu movió sus caderas en círculos, acariciando su útero con el pene del chico. Sasuke se empezó a mover de atrás hacia adelante, adentrándose y saliendo de ella con una velocidad moderada. Se sentía en el cielo, casi podía ver el Nirvana y hablar con Dios.

―Ahh… Ahh… Ahh ―ambos jadeaban quedito, viéndose a los ojos―… Oh… Ah… Si.

El azabache tomo ambas piernas para ponerlas sobre sus hombros, tomándola de las nalgas para alzarla y penetrarla a la misma velocidad pero mas profundo.

―¡ahhh, si! ―gritaron. Sus caderas pegaban con fuerza su entrepierna, queriendo meter sus testículos hasta lo mas profundo de su monte―, ¡Dios, si! ―las embestidas tomaban un rumbo rudo, golpeando fuertemente, adentrándose en todo el útero, queriendo romperla de placer.

―Oh, Sasuke ―susurro al punto del delirio, dejo su cabello para acariciar la espalda baja y apretar sus nalgas, diciéndole con esta acción, que quería mas de el.

El azabache se detuvo, y salió de ella.

―Levántate nena ―susurro en su oído. Hinata hizo lo que le ordeno. El azabache se acostó, la peliazul entendiendo se monto en su erguido miembro― ¡AHHHH! ―gimieron al unisono.

Recargo ambas manos en el torso desnudo, se inclino un poco, se arrodillo y empezó a saltar hacia adelante y bajar, metiendo el miembro cada vez mas profundo y aumentando la velocidad.

―Ahh, Ahh, Ahh… Hin… Ahh, Hina-Hinata ―la peliazul saltaba eufórica sobre el, montándolo cada vez con mas velocidad. El pene resbalaba deliciosamente por sus paredes, succionándolo.

―Oh, Ohhhh ―su cabeza estaba hacia atrás, tenia los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta jadeando cada dos por tres, sin detenerse en el movimiento de sus caderas. Sus largos y azulinos cabellos se movían salvajemente por su espalda.

―¡Joder, Hinata! ―grito apretando sus dientes, la tomo con fuerza de sus anchas caderas, bajándola con brutalidad. Su pene adentrándose en su rico sexo, la facilidad con la que accesaba hasta tocar un punto nervioso de su sistema reproductor―. Estas tan… Ahhh… rica ¡Nena!

―¡Haaay, Dios! ―gimió lo mas fuerte, tomando sus pechos entre sus manos para moverlos con frenesí entre sus palmas. Negándoles la acción de brincar vigorosamente. Su vagina metía y sacaba con más rapidez el caliente y engrosado miembro―. Dios… Hmmm.

De un rápido movimiento, el azabache se sentó completamente con Hinata encima, acercándose a la orilla y ella abrazándolo para no caerse de sus brazos. En esa posición tenia el fácil acceso de embestirla con rapidez y fuerza, Hinata recargo sus rodillas en el sillón para cabalgarlo. Abrió sus musculosos muslos, se inclino un poco, la tomo de sus redondas y excitantes nalgas para penetrarla. Con la ayuda de sus rodillas empezó a montarlo, aun abrazada a el, sus duros pezones se restregaban en el pecho masculino, acariciándolos con sus suave piel y poniéndolos duros al punto del dolor.

―Así, Así, Sasuke… Hmmm ―murmuraba viéndolo a sus entrecerrados ojos.

Sus caderas chocaban frenéticamente haciendo eco en la habitación.

―Ahhh, rico… ―susurro el, con su dedo medio tocando su ano.

Sus estómagos se restregaban, acariciándose. Sus muslos se golpeaban en cada embestida. En cada penetración sus cuerpos se tensaban y arqueaban de placer. Su vagina mojaba el pene, sus fluidos bajaban de poco en poco por la unión de ambos, cayendo en los testículos y parte de vello púbico. Su clítoris era alcanzado por su diestra, jugando con ella, viéndolo a los ojos y moviéndola para tocar la unión de sus calientes sexos.

―Nena… Ahhh ―gimió gloriosamente al verla chupar su dedo medio, incitándolo a meter su miembro en su húmeda boca.

Se recargo completamente en el respaldar del sillón, obligándola a inclinarse hacia el. Ante la acción no le quedo otra más que abrir lo más que podía sus piernas, su vagina abrazaba vigorosamente el miembro con más fuerza, se aferro a la cabecera del sillón para montar al chico.

―Hmmm… ¡Hinata!... ¡Hin…! ―gritaba con los ojos cerrados y la boca apretada, gemidos y jadeos salían descontrolados por más que lo evitaba. La vagina de la peliazul succionaba con más fuerza su miembro.

―Ahhhh… ¡Dios!... Sas-Sas- SASUKE ―grito―… ¡Ahhhhhh!

Su espalda se arqueo finalmente, lo más que podía, liberando su extenso orgasmo.

―¡Jo-JODER! ―grito el explotando en su interior.

Hinata cayo desfallecida encima de el, el azabache la abrazo sin fuerza al terminar de descargarse dentro de ella. Aun sin sacar su miembro de la vagina, se movió para acostarse con una Hinata encima suyo.

―¿Por qué lloraste? ―pregunto cansado y apunto de cerrar sus negros ojos.

La peliazul respiraba entrecortadamente, sus ojos se opacaron ante la respuesta que le daría. Pero era lo mejor para el.

―Por nada… ―suspiro y antes de que Sasuke le volviera a preguntar dijo―. Duerme… Amor.

Sasuke obedeció, ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle mañana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se despertó por la alarma del reloj de pulsera que Sasuke traía en su diestra.

5:58 a. m.

Se sentía cansada, volteo a verlo dormir. Escuchando su acompasada respiración chocar contra su fleco y este, hacerle cosquillas en su frente. Se quedo ahí por varios minutos, viéndolo dormir con tranquilidad. _'Te amo'_, lentamente y con cuidado de no despertarlo salió de la calidez de su cuerpo. Tomo rápidamente su ropa y se metió a su habitación para darse un baño.

Al salir con una toalla enredada a su cuerpo, se asomo por la puerta para ver a un Uchiha Sasuke dormido, con un suspiro de tristeza aplastar su corazón, camino hacia su armario para hacer su maleta. Tomo algunos zapatos, cosas personales y una fotografía de ella y el cuando iniciaron su relación. Acaricio la cara del Uchiha con sus dedos y varias lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

Rápidamente tomo un pedazo de papel y pluma para escribir unas cuantas líneas para Sasuke. Al terminarlas no sabia si dejarla en la mesita para que el la viera o esconderla en su armario donde se encontraba aquella estrella de mar que el le había comprado un verano que fueron a la playa. Se decidió más por lo segundo, ya que sentía que si Sasuke las leía probablemente querría ir a buscarla y ella no quería hacer eso. No quería arruinar la vida de un joven como el.

―**Déjalo Ir.**

'_Hmph, como si fuera fácil'_, empuño ambas manos para darse valor y salir con su maleta hacia la sala, se detuvo y se acerco al cuerpo. Arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de su cabeza, le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió con dulzura.

―Te amo Sasuke ―susurro, respiro hondamente―, se feliz.

Volvió a besarle en la frente y se separo de el, tomo sus maletas, camino hasta la puerta y le dio una última mirada de dulzura antes de abandonar aquel departamento.

―Hinata… ―susurro entre sueños aquel joven que se quedo en el departamento de su amor.

FIN

.

.

.

_Buenas queridos lectores, e aquí otra historia… triste XDDD Gracias a todos por leer esta… cosa :333_

_**Contestando reviews…**_

_AntoniaCifer: XDDD que bueno que te haya gustado la historia :3 ¡Gracias por seguirme y por los reviews!... Yo te entiendo, es lo mismo en todas las fiestas, pero bueno. XD Kurt es hermoso y sensualon C: ¡Ajua! Los Beatles, me agrada que te agrade este tipo de música Yeeeih e.e ya tengo en mente algunos lemones con los diversos tipos de personajes, solo falta plasmarlos en Word y publicarlos en fanfiction. Créeme que hasta pienso hacer un NagaHina :3 Wiiii XD no agradezcas, yo debo hacerlo porque le has compartido de tu tiempo en leer estar perversidades. Saludos._

_Yanisaku: e.e gracias, gracias. Me inclino ante ti XDDD agradeciéndote el cumplido a mi mente perversa C: ¡Espero que esta historia también te haya gustado! ¡Gracias!_

_Mishiel-chan Uchihalove: Jajaja… Sasuke es todo un loquillo XDDD yo también pienso eso :P Huuuy, Sasuhinista Okay, igual soy fan de esta pareja asi que… ¡HABRA MUCHAS HISTORIAS LEMON SASUHINA EN ESTE APARTADO! O me dejo de llamar Liliana XD okay no. Ohhh, Sasu pervertido y Hinata tierna… me agrada, oh si. ¡Gracias por el review y por seguirme! ¡Gracias, gracias!_

_Itachi Akihiko: C: Jejeje, no me contendré… ¿Enserio? Jsjsjsjs No me acuerdo de ese capitulo XDDD pero creo que si :P Okay gracias por el review y por seguirme… Soy tu fan e.e_

_kary landero 3: e.e ¡Por Dios! Estoy pervirtiendo XDDD jajaja gracias por el review y por seguir mis historias hasta el final, gracias gracias._

_Nn: e.e Jajaja pobre Hinata, yo aquí haciendo escribiendo como saco su lado animal jeje. Hmmm, no es mala idea… un… Yuri XDDD gracias por el review y por seguirme._

_Sasuhinafan por siempre: ¡Gracias por el review! Y porque te encanto C:_

_Guest: Jajaja… Brujeria XDDDD gracias por el review y por que te haya gustad esta locura C:_

_Guest: ._. Chaaa' no hay de que, yo siempre respondo a todos los mensajes, aunque sea con un gracias, es que soy algo antisocial e.e jeje pero gracias por el review._

_Os agradezco a todos por leer más… de Lado Salvaje. ¡Ojala! Y este capitulo también haya sido de su total, agrado. Les deseo la mejor de las vibras y mucha, mucha, muchisisisima suerte._

_¡Gracias… Totales! XDDD Tin-tin :B Hasta luego. _


End file.
